


Foolish Love (Daddy's Girl Part 2)

by NeuroticChick



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Sanctuary, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: We're reunited with Darcy 2 years later.





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy was close to death, she could feel it. She felt cold, empty and hopeless. She knew she didn’t have the strength to call out for help, even if she thought there was any chance of help at this point. The cut on her head was pouring with blood and she didn’t have the strength to even try to stop the bleeding. 

She stared up at her surroundings, taking in the canopy trees. That’s all she could see from down in the dirt, magnificent trees, unaffected by the world that had brought her so close to death. How long had she been down here in the dirt? Did it really matter? It was nearly over, and she didn’t care whether there was anything waiting for her on the other side of death, she just wanted some peace. So long as this world didn’t carry on in the afterlife she would be content. Darkness and nothingness would be better than this.

Darcy couldn’t feel the wounds in her legs and abdomen anymore, the pain had been taken away by the bitter cold making its way through her body and her vision was getting fuzzy. One last look at the trees, at the sky, and at all of the life around her that hadn’t been affected by this new world before she closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the cold forest floor. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of boots coming closer and closer – she had really hoped she might get to pass in peace, without being mauled to death by roamers. Darkness.

Her senses filled with memories made even sweeter with the passage of time. She was five years old; her father was pushing her on a swing set in his garden. Darcy could feel the air whooshing past her face and the sun baking on her skin – in that moment she was just a happy little girl with her daddy; nothing could ever hurt her because he would always be there. 

‘Remember you’re strong.’ Her father’s words filled her head. He called her strong, clever, bright and tough three times as much as he ever called her beautiful. ‘Always be brave, Darcy.’ The wind in her hair, the sun on her skin, the smell of freshly cut grass and the reassuring sound of her father’s voice – memories that had kept her going all of this time. 

Her five-year-old self closed her eyes to drink in those feelings of safety. When she opened them again she was herself, her present self – almost her present self. She was in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in and she was safely resting in his big arms. Darcy turned her body to face him, ‘don’t ever leave me.’ Her eyes welled with tears as she looked up at Shane’s face. ‘We can stay here together.’

‘You know we can’t.’ He said softly as he swept her hair from her face. ‘You really were the love of my life, but you can’t stay here.’

‘I can.’ Darcy nestled further into his chest. ‘We can be together.’ Her heart beat filled her ears; and all she could hear in response was that they couldn’t stay there, that they had to leave. ‘Why?’ She looked up at him again, but they weren’t in bed anymore – she was standing at the front of his house, staring at his front door and the cars on his drive. ‘Why can’t I stay here with you?’ She looked between the cars and the porch. ‘Why can’t I stay?’

‘Because you left me.’

 

**  
Darcy’s eyes snapped open to the sight of a bright, fluorescent light above her head. She took a moment to come to terms with her existence and craned her head to the side to see where she was. The afterlife is a doctor’s waiting room, how about that? Then came the realisation that she wasn’t dead, the pain rushing through her body was a good reminder of that. She managed to sit up on the examination table and assessed her situation. She was in clean clothes, her wounds had been dressed and she no longer felt like she was about to die – although the pain made her wish she might. The place was full of medical supplies and equipment, what the hell is going on? She waited patiently, more because moving hurt so much, until she was finally greeted by a man in a lab coat – a doctor, she assumed.

‘How are you feeling?’ He held her chin and shone a light in her eyes. ‘I’m Dr Carson.’ Her gaze followed his every move as he checked her dressings and fumbled in the cupboards. 

‘I’ve been better.’ Darcy croaked, barely audible.

He explained her injuries to her in doctor speak, before translating to plain English – broken ribs, various cuts – one very deep on her thigh and a concussion. ‘You’ll need these.’ He passed her some pain killers.

Darcy turned the packet over in her hands, this was a rare luxury – something to take away the pain. ‘How did you find me?’

He looked taken aback. ‘I didn’t. The saviours did. Do you remember anything?’

‘I think I was running.’ Darcy wondered whether that was supposed to mean something to her, the saviours, it didn’t. It must be nice for them to have a doctor on hand, her mind started to roam. What else did they have? How big was this place? She couldn’t tell much from this room. She had guessed she was in an old office building, maybe a factory. Wherever she was, she hadn’t been given any clues as yet.

‘How did you get your injuries?’ 

‘I fell down an embankment. I think there were quite a few rocks.’ Too many words, Darcy coughed into her hand and took a sip from the glass of water that Dr Carson gestured to. ‘Where am I?’

‘You’re at the sanctuary.’

‘Are there many people here?’ She hadn’t heard the hustle and bustle of a large community, but she had no idea how big this place was.

‘Yes, quite a few people.’ He was fumbling about in his cupboards again, like he had no idea where anything was. ‘Someone will speak to you soon.’

Darcy sat there on the examination table, waiting. She hadn’t had the luxury of being bored in a really long time, but now she was bored. She had seen inside every cabinet of this room and had learned something about the good doctor, he needed some help keeping things in order. 

‘Hello there.’ Darcy’s vision snapped forward; she had been so engrossed in the doctor’s organisational ineptitude that she hadn’t heard this man enter the room. The grin on this man’s face was terrifying, Darcy knew in that moment that she should do her best not to offend in anyway. That grin needed to stay on his face.

‘Hello.’ She instinctively, and nervously, thrust her hand forward for a hand-shake - you absolute weirdo! He took the cue, out of either pity or confusion. 

She listened for the next 30 minutes or so about the “rules” of this place and her “options”, although her only viable option was to work in exchange for food and shelter. Darcy had sat there in silence listening to Simon’s voice and all she could think about was getting out of here and being alone again. She hadn’t had any rules to follow for the last two years, other than keep moving and stay alive (and, to be fair, those two are the same rule). Now she needed to work for “points”; had to kneel whenever she saw their leader, Negan; and had a whole new hierarchy to learn. Outside seemed better, even if she had almost died – more than once; but Simon had made it clear, there was no way she was leaving here alive. 

‘…So with that in mind, what skills do you have?’ There was that expectant grin again, she needed to say something before it faded away. ‘What jobs have you had?’ Last chance, Darcy, that smile is turning into a frown. 

‘I worked in my step-father’s practice as an administrator. I could help here.’

Simon looked her up and down. ‘You seem trust-worthy… maybe it’s the accent.’ He turned to the doctor. ‘What do you think, doc, could you use her?’

Dr Carson paused and shrugged a yes. ‘She’ll need neat clothes, not like what the others wear.’


	2. Chapter 2

Clean clothes and freshly showered, Darcy stared through her reflection in the misted mirror. She almost looked like herself again, as if the world never ended and she hadn’t lost everyone she loved. She watched as the condensation dripped down the glass and followed its trail to the refection of the ridiculously normal clothes she had been given – a pink cotton sundress. A fucking strappy, pink, cotton, mid-thigh sundress. She couldn’t remember the last time she had worn something like this… she had never worn something like this. Pink wasn’t exactly her colour. 

Darcy had spent the night in the surgery, Carson had told her that she needed to rest and that she wouldn’t have that luxury in the “pit” with the others. She was thankful for it, there was no way she was ready for that many people. Unfortunately rest hadn’t come easy to her and she had spent the night cleaning the surgery, apparently she was turning into her mother. Darcy laughed to herself; she had always been so unlike her mother and it was absurd to her that now she would find something in common with her when she had no way of sharing it. 

The last conversation she’d had with her mother hadn’t ended well; with all of the reports of deadly viruses in the news, she hadn’t been happy when Darcy had decided to get on a plane to see her dad in the hospital. She thought of all of the horrible things they’d said to each other that day, things she had no way of ever taking back. Her stubbornness had taken her thousands of miles away from her mum, and hadn’t gotten her anywhere near her dad. 

**

She spent her days cleaning the surgery, fetching supplies and sterilising wounds. She spent her nights reading the books Doctor Carson brought for her, never leaving the surgery. The only human contact she had was with the patients and Doctor Carson, of course. Days turned into weeks and she would have been surprised at how easily she had fallen into this routine, if she had noticed. 

Doctor Carson didn’t speak much, only to give instructions and let her know when he was leaving the surgery. It was his gaze that was loud. She could feel his eyes on her when he thought she wasn’t watching - could almost hear his thoughts. She knew that the dress wasn’t just given to her because they were neat and tidy, but she was safe and he was keeping her safe – so she pretended not to notice and before too long it had become as much a part of her daily routine as sterilising the equipment.

The mundane routine broke after just over a fortnight. Darcy came out of the bathroom to find a patient sitting on the examination table and Doctor Carson was nowhere to be seen. Darcy’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of this man, broad and imposing. The stubble accentuated his powerful jaw and his intense eyes felt like they were boring a hole through her skull. She blushed. He was old enough to be her father – just her type. 

Darcy managed to shake herself out of it before he thought she was a complete idiot. She turned his hand over to get a better look at the cut; it wasn’t too deep, it just needed to be cleaned and bandaged. The atmosphere was electric, like she could reach out and feel the sparks between them. She looked up into his face and flashed a coy smile as she reached for the alcohol gel – he didn’t even flinch as she cleaned the wound. It only took a few minutes to bandage his hand, but it felt to her as though time had stopped. She could feel his eyes all over her, but it didn’t make her skin crawl. She hadn’t had that feeling since Shane. 

‘Can I have it back yet?’ 

Darcy followed his eye line back to his bandaged hand; she wasn’t sure how long she had been holding it. ‘Of course,’ she stuttered. Darcy could feel her cheeks flush. What are you doing? You don’t blush!

‘Where have you been hiding this one?’ 

Doctor Carson shifted nervously on the spot. ‘Simon brought her in.’ He walked over to examine the man’s hand. ‘Negan, I’m sorry.’ He flashed a look over to Darcy. ‘She shouldn’t have done this. You shouldn’t have done this, you’re not qualified.’

‘I’m sorry.’ She looked between them both, ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘Looks fine to me.’ Negan pulled his hand away from Carson. ‘What’s your name, sweetheart?’

‘Darcy.’

‘And how long have you been here, Darcy?’

‘Two weeks.’

‘Two weeks under my roof and this is the first time I’ve seen you?’ Up to this point he had been charming, but in a moment it felt as if all of the air went out of the room. ‘Whose house is this, Carson?’ He waited a few beats for a response. ‘Whose house?’ 

‘Yours, Negan.’ The doctor stepped to the side as Negan stood up from the bed.

‘And shouldn’t I know who is in my house, Doctor Carson?’ His eyes rested on Darcy for a second, before he turned his attention back to the doctor. ‘I see.’ He laughed a low chuckle. ‘You wanted to keep her to yourself?’ A wide grin passed over his face. ‘You dirty old man.’

‘It’s not like that…’

‘It’s exactly like that.’ Negan’s gaze rested back onto Darcy. His eyes trailed up and down her body. ‘You’ve got her dressed up like a doll, and I can’t say I blame you. Look at her.’ He stroked a hand over his chin and then rested his hand on his hip. ‘I could watch that all day long.’

If Darcy didn’t feel exposed before, she did now. Stupid. Fucking. Pink. Sundress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammatical/ spelling errors - my laptop died and I've written this on my phone.

So here she was, presented to Negan in his quarters like some piece of property he was assessing. It had been a few days since her initial meeting and Carson had had time to warn her about Negan’s temper, not that she needed much warning from what she had seen a few days previous, and his harem of wives – she’d found the thought of that quite icky, but wasn’t surprised. 

She watched him closely as he placed a tumbler of scotch on the table in front of her. It wasn’t her drink of choice, but she knew her whiskies well. The oaky aroma that filled her senses reminded her of her step-dad – he had been a bit of a connoisseur. It brought back memories of Christmas in front log the log burner in the sitting room; of cuddles with her beloved Labrador, Charlie; and the general family chit-chat that always filled that busy house. The heavy feeling in her stomach made its way up to her throat and she quickly downed the drink so that she didn’t shed a tear. 

Darcy imagined his intention was to make her more pliable, to dampen her inhibitions, wasn’t that the usual reason you gave someone booze? She didn’t care, it had been so long since she’d had a drink. It wasn’t that she hadn’t had the opportunity, she had had plenty of chances to drink herself into a stupor – but she had been focussing on survival, and out there she knew she needed her wits about her. She wasn’t afraid of being mauled to death here. 

He took the seat opposite her, his eyes hadn’t left her the entire time she had been in the room. She watched as he leaned back, one leg resting on the knee of the other, and took a sip of his drink. Darcy looked down at the glass in her hands – empty. 

‘You want another?’ He nodded toward her glass. 

‘No thank you.’ She placed the empty glass on the table in front of her and sat there awkwardly, waiting for him to start. She could feel the alcohol running through her veins, making her head slightly fuzzy. She had missed this feeling. ‘Do you have any gin?’

Negan laughed at her. ‘I do. Help yourself.’ He gestured at the drinks cart next to the bed. 

Darcy gingerly handled the bottle of gin as she tipped the clear liquid into her glass. Don’t drop it, don’t embarrass yourself, was all she could think. She sat back down on the sofa in the same position as before, directly opposite him, and took a short sip – god, I’ve missed you. 

‘I don’t believe you’ve been presented with all your options here, princess.’ He began, showing his polite charismatic side, albeit slightly condescending. 

‘I have, and it was just the one option, actually.’ She knew that was the drink talking, but she couldn’t help herself. Somehow her smart mouth had found its way back to her. 

‘You can either stay here, working for points, or you can work at the front of the complex as one of my guards – dead.’

‘That’s what I meant, one option. I’m not going to choose…’ She could see impatience in his eyes, so she sipped at her drink instead of speaking. 

‘There’s one more option for you, princess.’ He stroked at the stubble on his chin as he leaned back in his chair. 

And what might that be? She had a pretty good idea. The way he had been looking at her since the moment they had met, she had a pretty good idea what he might ask of her. She didn’t want to hear his third option, and before she knew it she was on her feet admiring his dresser at the other side of the room. ‘This is beautiful. Is it elm?’ She took a deep swig of her drink – she would need to freshen her glass soon. 

Negan had made his way over to her, she could feel his presence behind her – the air was almost static. He took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the dresser. Darcy turned and may as well have had a question mark written on her face – she had been enjoying that drink. 

‘Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?’ His voice was low, almost a growl. All Darcy could do was look up at him with doe eyes. ‘Of course they have.’ He stroked his hand lightly on her bare arm and traced down the back of her cotton sundress. 

Darcy let her body press against his, almost involuntarily – like she had no self-control. You’re you, Darcy, you don’t have any self-control when it comes to men. The feel of his hard leather jacket against her soft skin and the smell of whisky and the outdoors was intoxicating. His stubble scratched against her neck as he kissed her throat. She let her head fall back as she enjoyed this long-forgotten sensation. His free hand traced up her thigh, moving her dress up towards her waist. At this point, she would have let him do anything to her. 

‘Do you want to hear the other option?’ He whispered into her ear before moving his kisses down to her cleavage and over to the other side of her neck. She just about managed a whimper, which he too to mean “yes.” ‘Be my wife.’

Darcy’s previously jelly-like body suddenly tensed. Wife? Her commitment issues came flooding back to her and she suddenly felt awkward and trapped – trapped between this man and his beautiful furniture. She slid herself from between him and the dresser and took her drink back to where she had been sitting before. He was the one with the confused look on his face now. ‘If I refuse…’

‘No one’s going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Where would the fun be in that?’ He had resumed his position opposite her, like the interaction they’d had hadn’t fazed him at all. 

‘In that case, I politely decline your kind offer.’ She went to take a sip of her gin – all gone. She assumed she wouldn’t be welcome to have another glass. 

He had an amused look on his face, her awkwardness had amused her. ‘Really? You’ve got some fucking big balls on you, princess,’ he laughed. 

Darcy couldn’t help but snort at his comment, but she wasn’t about to enter into banter with this man. He might be charming and agreeable now, but she had seen his temper and she didn’t much fancy being on the other side of it. She kept her comments polite and measured. 

‘Well, when you get cold and lonely at night – you know where I am. My offer still stands.’


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and all she could think about was Negan. The interaction they’d had had only been short, but it filled her head through the day and the night. Darcy didn’t see him again for a couple of weeks; but every time someone came through the door of the surgery she hoped it would be him. The world around her went on as normal, people came and went, and all Darcy wanted was to feel his hands on her body again.

Darcy had become friendly with Carson as time passed. Friendly enough to talk about what they had done before, not so friendly that either of them would say anything against their current situation; although Darcy could tell that he found this place oppressive too. She didn’t give too much away about her life from before; it was too painful for her to talk about them all in the past tense knowing that she would never see any of them again. She had discovered that Carson had a brother, also a doctor, and that he was at another community. That was the only time any other community was ever mentioned, and any time she had tried to get more information he had shut her down. Maybe it was too painful for him as well, being so close yet so far from his only living family member. 

**

Darcy had been fetching some supplies from the store room, she walked in on a tense exchange between Negan and Carson. She quietly set the supplies down on the counter and started to put them away; she had decided it was best to pretend she hadn’t noticed the atmosphere. 

‘I don’t want to have this conversation again.’ Negan growled. 

‘Of course.’ 

Darcy watched out of the corner of her eye as Carson busied himself in the drugs cabinet. She kept her back to Negan and looked at the stack of bandages as though they were about to give her the most profound insight into life. 

Negan stroked a hand down Darcy’s shoulder and she thought the butterflies might burst out of her stomach this time. Something about his quiet rage made her anticipate his touch that much more. He rested a hand on her lower back and leaned on the bench beside her. 

‘I know I’m more fucking interesting than a pile of medical supplies, princess.’

Darcy turned to face him and gave her best coy smile. She wasn’t sure when she had become so good at playing sweet and innocent, perhaps somewhere in between the end of the world and fighting to survive. Sass seemed like a recipe for death in this situation. ‘I’m just making sure we have the right stock.’

‘Good.’ He flashed a look over toward Carson. Darcy could feel her body being drawn closer to his, there was a heat between them and she could have fallen into his arms there and then. Luckily she still had some self-control. ‘My offer still stands, doll.’ He swept the hair away from her face. 

Darcy closed her eyes, part of her wanted him to just take her then and there – she didn’t want to have to make a decision. If he just kissed her now she would be his. She managed to bring herself back down to earth. Not a good idea, Darcy. 

‘I think she wants me.’ Negan laughed, looking between Darcy and Carson. ‘You just let me know when the wait gets too much for you.

**

The next few days went without incident, her mind was still very much on him but she had refrained from making any silly decisions. She had wanted to go to his quarters almost every night; it had been so long since she’d had any contact like that, but she knew it wouldn’t end well – you don’t start a casual relationship with a man like Negan. 

Darcy had been cleaning down the equipment for the night when Negan appeared in the doorway, looking a little wild. He strode straight over to her, held her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply. She could feel the heat of his anger as he held her close. She didn’t try to protest as he lifted the hem of her dress and sat her on the workbench, pushing her legs apart with his hips. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against her soft thighs and she let out a moan as his kisses became gentler and he moved his attention down to her neck. She had a feeling deep in her stomach; this was a bad idea, but she was his. Her mind was made up, her body was made up – she was well and truly his. 

Darcy lifted her bum off of the workbench as Negan removed her underwear. His hands were everywhere, roaming over her body and under her dress. She reached down to his jeans and felt how hard he was. 

‘Tell me what you want me to do to you, princess.’ His voice was low and gruff. 

Darcy kept tugging at his jeans, sliding herself towards him. It was pretty clear what she wanted. 

‘Tell me.’ He pulled away to look down at her, he wanted her to know that he still had all of the power. He might be the one coming to her, but he still called the shots. 

Darcy knew she had to play his game. ‘I want you,’ she tried. 

He laid his rough kisses on her neck. ‘You’re going to have to do better than that.’

She wasn’t a virgin, nor was she inexperienced. She had been playing the innocent damsel in distress for so long she had started to believe it herself. She lifted her gaze to meet his. ‘I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I almost pass out.’

‘Dirty girl,’ he smiled and pulled away. ‘You have to earn that shit, though.’

Darcy slid off of the counter and knelt in front of him; she removed his rock-hard cock from his jeans and stroked her hand down its length. It had been so long since she had done this and she could feel herself getting wet at the thought of pleasing him. ‘Like this?’ She licked from the base to the head, not once breaking eye contact. She took his grunt as a sign of appreciation. Darcy started to slowly work his length into her mouth, enjoying the low moans coming from above. He was too big for her small mouth, but she took what she could and worked at the rest with her hand. 

She was a few minutes in when Negan became impatient with her. He put his hand on the back of her head and forced her further down his length. Darcy could feel him poking at the back of her throat, but she didn’t try to move away, she let him slide down. Involuntary tears streamed down her face at the sensation of being choked. 

‘Good girl, take it all.’ He stroked at her hair as he assaulted her throat. After about a minute he eased himself out of her mouth. Darcy sat back on her heels as she gasped for breath. ‘Up,’ he commanded. 

She didn’t hesitate; she stood in front of him awaiting his next instruction. None came. Negan turned Darcy around and bent her over the workbench. He slid a finger over her wet slit and chuckled to himself. ‘You enjoy that, princess?’

Darcy didn’t respond; she just parted her legs a little more for him. 

‘Answer me when I speak to you.’ He swatted his large hand down on her ass and Darcy couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan. Part of her wanted to delay meeting his demand for an answer so he would do it again. He swatted his hand down again. ‘My dirty little princess gets wet from a spanking.’

‘Please…’ She began, but the fully formed sentence wouldn’t come out. 

‘I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.’ 2 more spanks landed on her ass. 

‘Please… I need… Please…’

‘You’re going to have to be a little more fucking…’ another spank, ‘specific.’

‘Please fuck me, Negan.’

He didn’t need more of an invitation than that; he thrust into her hard, steadying her with a hand on her hip. ‘Jesus, you’re so fucking tight.’ 

‘You’re too big,’ Darcy looked back at him, a mixture of pain and pleasure in her face. 

‘You can take it, princess.’ Negan put his other hand on her neck and made her face forward as he continued to thrust in and out. 

She moved a hand down to her clit, the sensation of him moving inside of her and the pleasure from her own fingers was almost too much. Her orgasm was just inches away when he stopped and spun her around. 

Before she knew it she was back on the counter top, legs wrapped around his torso, his cock slamming into her. He ripped at the front of her sundress, exposing her bare breasts. Darcy threw her head back as he moved his lips down to her nipple. Darcy reached down to her clit again but Negan snatched her hand away. ‘Naughty girl, daddy decides when you cum.’

Darcy felt herself tighten around his cock. ‘I’m going to…’

‘No you’re not.’ He twisted at her wrist, while continuing his assault on her swollen cunt. ‘Only good girls get to cum.’

‘I… I can be good,’ she moaned. 

Negan slowed his thrusts and let go of her wrist. Darcy enjoyed the gentler sensation of him inside of her, moaning to every thrust of his cock and touch of his hands on her breasts. ‘Good girls are polite.’

‘Please…’ She felt his thumb fleeting graze her clit. ‘I’ve been a good girl, please.’ She felt another brief touch. ‘Daddy, please…’ She whined. Negan circled her clit and Darcy could feel her insides tighten around his girth. ‘Please, may I?’ 

‘Cum for me, princess.’ He breathed into her ear. 

That tipped her over the edge. She held onto his back, digging her nails into him, as her pussy squeezed around him and she felt him empty himself inside of her. She couldn’t control her moans as she writhed around on his cock, her body tensing against him as she felt the pleasure release itself from her. 

Negan slid himself out of her and Darcy’s feet touched the floor; she had to hold onto the counter for stability, her knees were jelly. The dress was ruined, but she couldn’t give a shit about that. Negan watched her with a look of amusement on his face as she straightened herself up. 

‘I knew you weren’t all sweet and innocent.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘Why now?’ Darcy turned to Negan. She doubted very much that this was a man that couldn’t control his emotions and urges, there must be a reason why he had decided to come to her now. 

‘You’re not going to like me very much after tomorrow, princess.’ He slid his leather jacket back on, leaving it unzipped. 

Darcy folded her arms over her chest. It wasn’t usually that cold in the surgery, but then she usually wasn’t this exposed. Unsure whether to probe further, she just looked at him with the question on her face instead. 

‘The good doctor has been stealing from me. Two things I hate – stealing and cheating.’

Darcy felt a mild panic set in on her chest. Carson had been kind to her since she had arrived her, creepy at times, but mostly kind. The thought of him coming to harm seemed so wrong. ‘What’s he stolen?’

‘Medical supplies.’ 

The palpitations started in Darcy’s chest. ‘What will you do to him?’

‘Make an example of him. That shit does not fly.’ Negan turned to leave the surgery. 

‘Stop,’ she grabbed at his arm. ‘Don’t hurt him.’

‘Give me a reason.’

‘It was me.’ Darcy blurted. ‘It wasn’t him, it was me. I gave someone medicine without taking their points… they didn’t have enough. Please, it wasn’t him.’

Negan laughed, he laughed. She wasn’t expecting that. ‘I know.’

‘You know?’ She let go of his arm, an indignant expression made its way across her face. ‘Why…’

‘You stealing is as good as him stealing. This will teach you both a lesson.’

‘Please… I couldn’t live with myself. Please don’t hurt him!’ Darcy looked up into his eyes, searching for some compassion or change in his expression – nothing. 

‘I can see you’re learning your lesson already, princess.’ 

Darcy knew there was only one option she had, one way to make this right. ‘Would you do it for your wife?’ 

‘Well shit,’ he stroked his stubble. ‘And I thought you’d never come around.’ Negan looked down at her and chuckled. ‘I almost want to say no to you, to really send that lesson home.’

‘I’ll be the best wife you’ve ever had.’ Darcy stroked a hand over his stubble. 

‘I’ve no doubt.’ He snaked a hand around her hip to bring her closer to him. ‘Consider it my wedding gift, princess.’ 

**

If working in a surgery during the apocalypse had been a strange turn of events for Darcy, sitting around all day in a little black dress was even more bizarre. There was nothing much to do other than drink and gossip. She was a fan of the drinking, not so much the gossip; Darcy had kept to herself for the first few days. 

Darcy had been listening to the idle conversation and had found that a couple of the other wives were there for the same reason as her – for others – and some were there to help themselves. She didn’t blame them, there weren’t a great deal of options these days. She flipped through a trashy romance novel, pretty much the only book she could find, and sipped on her gin. She had been happier when she had work to fill her days. Darcy cursed herself for not logging those medicines, how could she think she would actually get away with it? 

Negan was most enthralled with an olive-skinned brunette, Sherry. He seemed to be lording it over one of his men. Sherry was in pretty much the same situation as Darcy, although Darcy could tell that Sherry’s had been a tougher decision to make. She already had a husband, after all. She looked between the PDA being displayed in front of her and Dwight as he watched on – trying his best to hide his disgust and jealousy. 

Sherry poured herself a drink once the men had left the room, Darcy could almost see the tension leave her body. Apparently she wasn’t the only one turning to drink, Darcy finished her gin and made her way to the bar for another. 

‘You okay?’ Darcy asked as he reached for the gin. 

Sherry just looked at her and took another sip of her drink. ‘I’m fine.’

**

After a few days Darcy had concluded that they were there for decoration, mostly. Negan rarely came into their lounge area during the day and she had only heard of him requesting the company of one of his wives so far. 

Darcy had finished her romance novel the day before, but it just made her want to read something decent. She started to wonder whether this was her punishment after all, becoming so bored she would want to gouge her own eyes out so she had something to do. 

‘It was fine.’ Tanya shrugged Frankie’s question off. ‘I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.’

Darcy watched as the two of them had their hushed conversation on the sofa.

‘You have to enjoy yourself.’ Sherry handed Darcy a drink and sat down next to her. ‘When it’s your turn, you have to enjoy it. If you don’t want to be here… he won’t like it if he thinks you don’t want to be here.’

‘I’ll be okay.’ Darcy rolled her eyes. ‘It’s not like he disgusts me.’

‘Really? He should.’ 

‘You might not want to admit it, but I see the way you look at him. You might hate him, but there’s something there.’ Darcy could sense she’d hit a nerve, she hadn’t meant to. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Your right.’ Sherry took a long sip of her drink. 

‘I’m sorry, I know I can be a bit of a bitch. I’m not above admitting my flaws.’ Darcy gave Sherry a half smile. ‘When was the last time he chose you?’

‘He only comes to me when Dwight has irritated him in some way I think.’

Darcy nodded to herself; that made sense in some way. Her mind was trying to come up with patterns as she looked around the room at the other women. You can’t solve everything with an equation.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy found it hard to sleep, the bed was too comfortable. It didn’t seem right to her. She spent most nights staring at the ceiling going through memories of times past and how she might do things differently if she had the chance. She thought back to that last day outside Shane’s house before she left for home. She knew she should have spoken to him, rather than running away like a coward. There was probably an innocent explanation for Debbie’s car on his drive; and maybe they were just hugging as friends in the kitchen when she had peered through the window. No – she thought – she had probably made the right choice; what innocent explanation could there have been? She would know if she had bothered to answer any of his calls, she would have found out about her dad’s situation sooner if she had bothered to answer his calls, she might not be here now if she had bothered to answer his bloody calls. 

Darcy sat bolt upright in frustration, beads of sweat trickling down her back, any time her mind wandered it always led her back to a moment in her life she deeply regretted. Isn’t that always the way? She climbed off of the bed and paced a few laps of the room. ‘I need some air.’

The night air was cool on her bare arms, Darcy felt her frustration start to evaporate into atmosphere. She had found her way up to the roof on the third night as Negan’s sixth wife, since then she had taken full advantage of the tranquillity in the early hours. Most people were in bed and those that weren’t were on watch and therefore quiet. She enjoyed looking at the stars, for a moment she could forget what the world had become and where she was. 

A movement out of the corner of her eye made Darcy snap back to reality. She squinted at the figure stood at the other end of the roof – Negan. He seemed to be lost in thought as well. She gingerly made her way over to him and placed a hand on his leather-clad arm. ‘I thought it was just me that had trouble sleeping.’

He looked down at her and then back off into the distance. Darcy wasn’t sure whether she should leave him alone, or whether he wanted her there. 

‘I can leave you in peace, if you like?’ Darcy removed her hand from his arm. 

‘I won’t get any peace tonight.’ He rarely sounded solemn, but something in his voice sounded so grave tonight. 

‘What’s happened?’ She didn’t know whether she should ask, but before she could fully consult with her brain the words had exited her mouth. 

There was silence for a few beats before he spoke again. ‘We lost a lot of people last night.’

‘I didn’t hear…’

‘At an outpost.’ 

How… who?’ 

He punched the wall next to him, the wall didn’t come off so bad. ‘I don’t know.’

Darcy took his bloody hand into hers and looked up at him. It hadn’t occurred to her that he could ever feel like wasn’t in total control. ‘You need to rest.’

‘I need to find the people that did this…’

‘But first you need to rest.’ She led him toward the stair well and he followed with no resistance. ‘I’ll clean your hand up for you.’

**

‘All done.’ Darcy stepped back from his freshly bandaged hand and turned to leave. 

‘Stay.’ He looked up at her from where he was sat on the bed. 

She wasn’t sure whether that was a request or an order, but she theorised that a request from Negan was just an order dressed up in manners. Darcy took a step closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. ‘Tell me what you need.’ She was surprised how easily she could slip into the role of the doting wife.

Negan’s rough hands trailed up her hips, bunching up her cotton camisole and resting on her waist. He gently laid her down on the large bed and pulled her pyjama shorts off. He kissed at her neck while he explored her exposed body with his hands. Darcy could feel butterflies in her stomach as he traced over her skin. 

She stroked over the bulge in his jeans, blindly fumbling for the buttons, when he snatched her hand away and held both arms above her head. She now felt both exposed and restricted. Negan’s hand had trailed down to her soft thighs and lightly drew up toward her panty covered crotch. Darcy parted her thighs slightly as a soft moan escaped her lips. His thumb circled her clit, the sensation dampened slightly by the material covering her sex. She arched her back slightly in an attempt to feel more pressure, but he stopped each time she did. She knew better than to push him. 

Negan hooked his fingers inside of her panties and stroked her wetness. ‘That’s my girl,’ he whispered into her ear, his voice hoarse. 

Darcy gasped as he slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb still circling her clit – slowly torturing her toward an orgasm she knew she wasn’t yet allowed. Her wrists twisted in his hands as she struggled with the pleasure he was giving her and the release she was fighting. She felt herself start to tighten around him, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. It was at that point that he stopped. She felt empty and frustrated, if she had no self-control she might have cried. 

She looked over to Negan; he was on his back, arms behind his head. Darcy crawled over to him and started to undo his jeans, she looked up for approval as she peeled them off of his legs. Darcy straddled his hips and stripped the t-shirt from his torso. His expression was agreeable, she took the cue that she would be doing all of the work this time. She slid herself down his length, holding onto his hips for support, her breath caught in her throat as she felt herself start to fill up. Looking down at his face she saw that cocky smile of his start to form, it might have annoyed her if she hadn’t started to feel the endorphins rush through her body. 

Darcy leaned back as she slowly rode his cock, her hands roaming over her breasts but not daring to go anywhere near her clit. She dug her nails into her flesh in an attempt to supress the pleasure but it didn’t do much good. Her breaths got shorter and she could feel her pussy getting wetter – she knew she was close. 

Negan grabbed at her hips and lifted her onto the bed, her pleasure suddenly ripped away from her. He spread her legs wide and teased her entrance with the head of his cock. She bucked her hips towards him, eager to have him inside her again. He placed a hand on her stomach, holding her in place on the bed. He moved his length in and out at a painfully slow pace, Darcy threw her head back in frustration – she was sure she’d heard him laugh a little. He picked up the pace slightly and grazed a thumb over her clit sporadically, frustrating her further. Darcy could feel an orgasm in reach, but she knew she wouldn’t get there at this pace. 

‘Please,’ she whined. 

‘Tell me what you need.’ He kept the pace the same. 

‘Harder.’

He thrust into her forcefully, ‘like that?’

‘Yes.’ Darcy made little circles with her hips, trying to replicate the sensation. 

Negan held her thighs apart, stretching her open, as he thrust into her with force again. Darcy held onto the headboard, her nails digging into the wood as she enjoyed the rough thrusts sending shivers through her body - she could feel herself getting close again.

‘Not without my permission.’ He punctuated his words with long, hard thrusts. 

‘Please…’ She could feel herself starting to tighten. ‘Please, sir.’

‘Ask properly.’ He laid a sharp smack on the back of her thigh, she wasn’t sure whether he knew that that by itself nearly sent her over the edge. 

‘Daddy, please.’ Her cheeks were flush and she was completely lost in the mixture of defeat and desire. 

His thumb made its way back to her clit and his hard thrusts continued to abuse her lithe body. She held onto the headboard even tighter, scrunching her eyes and trying with all of the will in the world not to let herself release. ‘Now,’ he growled, holding himself inside of her. 

Darcy’s cunt tightened around his cock as she writhed underneath him on the bed. She felt him cum inside her and she wrapped her legs around his torso as the waves of pleasure washed over her. The frustration from moments before long forgotten. Her limbs went limp and her head flopped to the side. ‘Thank you,’ was all she could manage.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy had been spending most of her time with Negan since she had spent that first night in his bed. It had been a couple of weeks and he hadn’t had any of his other wives. Sometimes he was gentle with her, other times less so, and there had been nights where he had pretty much ignored her – she had wondered whether she should leave, but had decided to wait for his cue. He had never given her overt reason to be scared of him (and she was now a lot more comfortable around him than she had been before), she just knew she shouldn’t irk him in anyway. 

He had been solemn, angry and hurt since the news had made its way to him about the outpost. He cared about his people, Darcy could see that, and a large loss wasn’t easy for a man like him to deal with. She had been as supportive as she thought he would want her to be. She knew her place in this situation, he didn’t want her opinion or advice – it wasn’t that kind of marriage – he just wanted her comfort. 

This particular night he had been elated. His eyes had had been full of expression and joy as he told her about how he had found the group that attacked the outpost and described – in great detail – what he had done to them. With the imagery of blood and guts still fresh in her head; Negan had held her down on the bed and fucked her senseless. It hadn’t lasted as long as it usually did, and there was no begging or teasing. 

**

Darcy traced at the hairs on Negan’s chest as they lay in bed together. ‘What did you do before?’ It had occurred to her that she didn’t know much about him, and she figured this was one of the safest questions she could ask him. 

‘I was a teacher.’

‘Really.’ Her head tilted to meet his gaze. ‘What did you teach?’

‘Sports.’ His hand trailed down the side of her torso and rested on her waist. ‘What about you?’

‘Not much.’ She smiled. ‘I was a student, had just finished when all of this happened.’

‘So you had the whole world at your feet?’

‘Not exactly.’ Darcy propped herself up on an elbow. ‘My years of freedom had pretty much ended.’ She could read on his face that he wasn’t bored of her conversation yet. ‘I was supposed to start working for the family business.’

‘What was the business?’

‘Owning other businesses.’ She laughed. ‘And making money. All of the useful things, right?’

‘So you really are a princess?’ He grinned at her. ‘How the fuck did you end up here?’

‘I was on my way to see my dad, he’d been shot. He’s – was – a sheriff.’ Darcy lay her head on the pillow next to Negan and looked up at the ceiling; she hadn’t meant to talk about her family and she could feel the air catch in her throat as she tried to stifle the tears. She had never been one for crying, and she wasn’t about to start now. 

‘Tell me about him.’

Darcy scrunched her eyes up and took a deep breath. He didn’t need to see her cry, and she didn’t need him to see her cry. ‘He was a great dad. There when I needed him, even when I thought I didn’t. I should have been a better daughter for him.’ Darcy smiled, letting some happier memories sneak into her mind. ‘My brother was born when I was 11, I think he was a couple of months old when I was due to visit that summer. I refused to go, I remember thinking he didn’t need me anymore and I told my mum that I wasn’t going – I think I locked myself in my room for 3 days. He flew all the way to London to collect me, to show me that I was still important to him. I had always flown by myself up until then.’ Darcy’s mind wandered back to the feeling of being held by her father, she could almost smell him – that comforting masculine smell. ‘I didn’t even give a proper goodbye last time I left; I was so wrapped up in my own shit.’ And just like that Shane was at the forefront of her mind again – but there was no way she was going there. 

**

Darcy spent her days with the other wives and her nights in Negan’s bed – he wasn’t bored with her yet. The others were pleased with this new turn of events; they could almost relax knowing that the wifely duties were solely falling on someone else indefinitely.

She had settled into this new routine, and she had been given more books to keep her entertained – she supposed this was one of the perks of being “top wife.” When Negan wasn’t there they generally chatted amongst themselves, and this day had been no different until he walked in. The room went quiet, except for Sherry comforting the new addition – Amber. 

Darcy had sat at the back of the room in the corner, she had been using her books as escapism and it had been working. She couldn’t remember the last conversation she’d had with any of the others. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the young boy in the doorway, he was familiar to her but she couldn’t quite place him. Her attention then shifted between the book in her hands and the exchange between Negan and Sherry. She glanced back over to the door to see that Dwight was also there, along with another person she didn’t recognise. She guessed perfectly what was going to happen next – Negan kissed Sherry passionately and Dwight’s jaw tensed as he averted his eyes from the offending scene. Darcy rolled her eyes and looked back down to her book – if she was a betting woman she’d be rich by now, if money were still a thing. 

‘Don’t worry, princess.’ Negan said as he walked back over to the other men. ‘You’re still my favourite.’ Darcy couldn’t look up at him, he was so different when it was just the two of them but when he had an audience all of the posturing and bravado emerged. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hide the look of displeasure on her face and she certainly couldn’t let him see it. 

Sherry looked ashamed as she made her way over to Darcy, two fresh drinks in hand. ‘I don’t know how much more…’ She cut herself short; as if she remembered that the walls had ears. 

‘I know.’ Darcy took one of the drinks out of Sherry’s hand. 

‘I don’t know how you do it.’ Sherry shook her head and sipped her drink. 

‘It’s different for me. You have someone else.’

‘Had… I had someone else.’ She stood up from the settee and left the sitting room. 

**

Darcy stared at the ceiling in her room; it had been the first night that Negan hadn’t requested her company. She wondered whether he had finally gotten bored with her, or whether he had made it back at all. Dawn had broken and the sunlight streamed through the thin pieces of fabric that were being used as curtains. She had a feeling that she couldn’t quite place, like there was something she was supposed to remember like there was something she was supposed to be doing, somewhere else to be. Nonsense, of course, this was everything – there was no one else waiting for her. Darcy wrapped her arms around her torso – she could just about remember how safe she had felt being held in Shane’s arms, and every time she remembered that she kicked herself for leaving. 

She had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed Negan taking up most of the space in the doorway – his arms folded across his chest and an odd expression on his face. She had no idea how long he had been there, just examining her.

‘Morning.’ Darcy put her best breezy smile on.

‘Get dressed, sweetheart.’ He threw a dress onto the bed next to her. ‘We’re going on a field trip.’


	8. Chapter 8

The dress she had been given was entirely impractical for leaving the compound. It was closer to her usual style (from before) than anything she had been given to wear since she arrived at the Sanctuary. The bodice of the dress was snug to her torso, giving her a slight cleavage, while the skirt flowed and stopped mid-thigh. It was black with little red flowers dancing in a random pattern. She looked down at the dress and almost admired it – she would have admired it if she hadn’t been so nervous about their trip. She really had no idea where she was being taken, or why. All she had been told was: “you’ll see when you get there.”

The mundane scenery from the drive was oddly soothing; she hadn’t seen anything but the inside of the Sanctuary since she had been “rescued.” The foliage at the side of the road remained unchanged, no matter how much this world changed for everyone in it. She glanced back down at her dress and mused at how, in this moment, everything that had happened could have just been a really bad dream. She could be going out for lunch, meeting friends – doing normal things. 

‘Not much further now.’ Negan’s voice snapped her back to reality; she hadn’t woken up from an awful dream after all.

Sure enough, a few minutes later they had pulled up to a large gate. Darcy was no clearer on the purpose of this visit from discovering the location, she still had no idea what to expect. Negan asked her to wait in the car until he called her; Arat, was by the passenger door waiting for her cue. 

Darcy couldn’t see much from where she sat in the car, others had gathered near Negan and were completely obstructing her view of the gate as it opened. She could hear his muffled voice as he asked to speak to their leader – she didn’t catch the name. 

Moments later Arat had opened the door and Darcy followed the others into the community. She was in awe of what she saw – perfect suburban houses with little picket fences; and right then she knew where she was. Negan had described this place to her perfectly just a few nights before; this was home to the group that attacked the outpost. 

‘Here he is, the man of the hour.’ Darcy watched as Negan turned his head toward her – the biggest grin she had ever seen was plastered over his face. ‘I’m expecting a big fucking “thank you” for this one, Rick. You’re going to owe me big time.’ He gestured to Darcy and she made her way to the front of the crowd of saviours. 

Darcy tucked her dark hair behind her ear as she looked up to greet whomever she was being introduced to with a cordial smile. Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into the most familiar face in the world to her. She looked between Negan and her dad in stunned silence. Of all of the scenarios that had played out in her head on the way over, this was not one of them. Her first instinct was to run into her dad’s arms, but she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to do that.

Rick was in just as much shock as his daughter. His blue eyes had turned watery as he tried to comprehend the sight before him. He hadn’t dared to imagine that she had made it through, and it had never occurred to him that she could be so close. He lunged forward, her name coming out of his moth in a gravelly tone. 

‘That’s close enough.’ Negan extended his bat, stopping Rick in his tracks. ‘Shall we take this family reunion inside?’ 

Rick made his way into one of the houses with a small number of his group; Negan did the same – with Darcy in tow. They sat across from one another at the dining table. Darcy didn’t recognise anyone apart from her dad. 

‘I haven’t heard you say “thank you” yet, Rick.’ Negan leaned back in his chair, his eyes stayed fixed on Rick and his hand rested lightly on Darcy’s thigh; he stroked her soft skin lightly and Darcy could feel that unwanted tingle start to form between her legs – she wished she had complete control over all of her reactions. ‘I thought you’d be a little more fucking grateful, I’ve been taking real good care of her.’

Darcy blushed, and kept her gaze fixated on her lap. What else was she supposed to do? She knew Negan hadn’t brought her here to see her father out of the goodness of his heart; he had some motive either to make her miserable or punish her father – or both. She rested a hand on top of Negan’s, more to stop him stroking her skin than anything else; Negan smiled at that, she was playing right into his game. 

‘How?’ Rick’s composure faltered slightly, Darcy could hear a slight shake in his voice, but she couldn’t form any words in response. 

‘We rescued her, out of the goodness of our hearts. Because that’s what we fucking do – when people let us.’

‘Darcy, are you okay?’ Still, she couldn’t respond – she was so angry with herself. All of this time she had thought about what she would say to her dad if he were still alive; and now here he was and she couldn’t make a fucking sound. 

‘She’s just fine, aren’t you, princess?’

Darcy nodded and attempted a smile, not exactly award winning acting on her part. She looked into her dad’s eyes, in an effort to convey that she was okay – she wasn’t sure how successful she was. 

‘If you hurt her I will kill…’

‘Is that anyway to speak to your son-in-law?’ Negan smiled as he watched the pained expression form on Rick’s face. He turned his head to Darcy, ‘I probably should have led with the happy news.’ He placed an arm around her shoulder and looked back over to Rick. ‘Should I call you “dad” now?’

The front door opened quickly and slammed shut; Darcy looked up to see who was entering with such urgency. The first person she saw was her brother – she couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognised him the day before. He was older and, of course, changed by the events of the last couple of years, but he was still Carl – he still looked like himself. 

A moment later an unmistakeable figure appeared behind her brother. Darcy was pleased that Negan wasn’t looking in her direction when her eyes lay on Shane, he would have been able to read their story from the expression on her face alone. His first instinct was to say her name, but as he opened his mouth he read the situation in the room and snapped his jaw shut. Darcy looked down into her lap before she could see the disappointment form on his face. She knew what he would be thinking, but she didn’t need to see it. 

‘I can’t do this.’ Darcy pushed her chair back and swiftly exited the house. She made her way over to the gazebo nearby; surprised that Negan hadn’t forced her back into her chair. She sat with her back to the house. She hadn’t needed to think about the consequence of her actions until now. She didn’t have anyone in the world to care about, until now. All she wanted was to be happily reunited with her family, and to melt back into Shane’s arms as if nothing had happened. There was no chance of that now. 

‘Hey.’ Carl said as he sat next to her.

‘Look at you,’ Darcy managed a genuine smile, ‘all grown up. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.’

‘I thought you were with your mom when all of his happened.’

‘I had just heard about dad, I tried to… but then all of this happened. I managed the flight and nothing else.’

‘If we’d known we could have looked for you.’

‘Your mum knew; I called Lori before I left. She was angry with me when we spoke, I hadn’t returned any of her calls about dad – I didn’t know until the day I got on that flight. I should have come sooner. If I could change…’

‘You’re here now.’

They sat in silence for a few minutes before heading back into the house. Carl headed straight back into the dining room, Darcy remained in the foyer. She had no options in this situation; she was just the pawn being used to control her father in that moment. Shane grabbed at her wrist before she made her re-entry into the dining room. 

‘How are you with him?’ He pulled her close so he could whisper into her ear. ‘How could you do this?’

‘Don’t. We can’t do this here... now’ She snatched her hand away, he looked hurt but she couldn’t risk Negan knowing about their relationship – she wouldn’t have him use it as some bargaining chip, as something to get rise out of her dad. 

Darcy sat back into her chair next to Negan; she had a feeling that she hadn’t missed much of a conversation, just a lot of threats and glaring. 

‘I’ve gotta say, Rick. You’ve raised two very different kids. That one there,’ he gestured to Carl, ‘is scary as hell. This one, however, she’s so obedient.’ He smirked as he petted her thigh again. ‘She does whatever I say – I suppose I should thank you for that. Give daddy a kiss, princess.’

Darcy reluctantly kissed Negan on the cheek. Rick winced and looked away and Shane gave him a stare that could kill.

‘She’s just shy because you’re here. I promise, she’s usually a lot better than that.’ He glanced up from Rick to Shane. ‘You got your dog under control, Rick? I don’t like the way he’s looking at me.’

‘Shane. Don’t.’ Darcy cut him off before he could start. He looked as though he might jump across the table and rip Negan’s head off. 

‘Oh.’ Negan stroked at his stubble and looked down to Darcy. ‘Shit, doll. You’ve got a type, don’t you? And here I thought I was special.’


	9. Chapter 9

The journey back to the Sanctuary seemed to take forever. It was just her and Negan and they sat in silence as the scenery flew by the window. Darcy peeled her eyes away from the window and looked over at Negan – she must have had a look on her face, his lips curled up into a little smile. ‘What’s on your mind, princess?’

Her eyes roamed back out of the window and she hoped to god that this would be one of those moments when he dropped it. But when did he ever do that?

‘You know I don’t like repeating myself.’

She knew, and there was nothing playful in his tone in that moment. She sighed and looked back over to him. ‘How did you know?’ He laughed and kept his eyes on the road ahead. Darcy felt her blood boil, ‘maybe I don’t like repeating myself either. How the fuck did you know? I had no idea, so it wasn’t anything I said! Tell me how you knew!’ She hadn’t expected her voice to be so loud, and she regretted the tone as soon as she had spoken the words. 

Negan slammed the brakes on and they came to a rough stop. Darcy managed to put her hands out on the dashboard to prevent her head from smashing through the window. Negan was fine, of course, not even a little rattled. He got straight on the radio to let the others know that he was fine and they should go on. 

‘I don’t appreciate your tone, princess.’ 

Darcy sighed in frustration and submitted; there was no point in pushing him. ‘I’m sorry.’ She was barely audible, her head turned down. 

‘I didn’t quite fucking catch that.’

‘I’m sorry,’ she managed to speak louder, her eyes still focussed on her lap. 

‘Am I not a good husband to you?’ He lifted her chin with his hand and made her face him. ‘Do I not provide for you, give you everything you could possible need and want?’ 

‘Yes.’

His hand rested on her thigh and he stroked up her legs, bunching the skirt of her dress. ‘Don’t I deserve a bit of fucking gratitude?’ 

Darcy bit the inside of her cheek, ‘thank you.’ 

‘We’ll work on your apology later.’ He put the car back in drive and continued their journey. 

Darcy had hoped he wouldn’t want her anymore, now that he had used her as leverage against her dad. She didn’t know if she could submit herself to him again, but there weren’t any other options open to her – she knew that. It was easy for her before, she didn’t have anyone to live for anyone to be better for. The thought of her dad knowing that she had been with this man made her stomach knot. 

**

Darcy had been taken straight to Negan’s room when they had arrived back at the compound. She had expected him to arrive shortly after, but hours passed and still no sign of him. She entertained herself with the ledger, there really wasn’t much else to entertain her in that room, and she daren’t go looking past the obvious. She knew she was already in a lot of trouble for snapping at him, she didn’t want to make it any worse by snooping. 

When Negan finally showed himself he looked ever more displeased than she had imagined. She quickly put the ledger on the table in front of her and watched as he took the settee opposite. 

‘Sherry’s gone.’ He poured himself a whisky from the decanter. ‘Did you know?’

Darcy tried to make sense of the words, of the question. ‘No.’

‘And Daryl.’

‘How?’ She wasn’t sure whether she should ask, but she had nothing to feel guilty for.

‘Carson.’ He drained the glass and set it down on the table. ‘He’s gone now, too.’

She didn’t need to ask, she knew what that meant. He had either had his brains bashed in with Lucille, or he was out on the fence working as a dead man – or something else as equally as horrific. ‘Don’t you want to know “how” to that as well? You’ve been so fucking inquisitive lately.’ He raised his freshened glass to his lips. 

‘No,’ Darcy shook her head. She didn’t need to hear the details. 

‘It almost makes me forget why I’m angry with you.’ The glass was empty again and he had placed it back on the table. ‘Almost…’ Darcy knew better than to think he would let any little slight against him go unpunished. 

‘I’m sorry.’ She tried, her last ditch attempt before he did what he had already decided he was going to do. 

‘Come over here.’ He beckoned to her and she obeyed, not missing a beat. He manoeuvred her over his lap, her ass facing the sky and her head on the settee cushions. His hand stroked the back of her thigh and pushed the skirt of her dress up over her backside revealing the white lace panties he had given her to wear earlier that day. ‘This hurts me more than it hurts you, princess.’

‘I’m sorry.’

His hand smacked down on her backside the thin lace didn’t offer much of a barrier to his assault. ‘I didn’t catch that.’

‘I’m sorry.’

Another smack. ‘Like you mean it.’

‘I’m sorry, sir.’ She winced, waiting for the next one.

His hand smacked down on the top of her bare thigh, just below her butt cheeks. ‘Again.’

‘I’m sorry, sir.’

His hand hit her other thigh. ‘You’re missing something, princess.’ 

He had emphasised “princess” and she knew what he wanted her to say. While she was pausing he landed more firm smacks on her ass and thighs. She could feel a wetness form between her legs and she cursed herself for being turned on by this. ‘I’m sorry…’ Another smack. ‘Daddy, I’m sorry.’ A tear streamed down her cheek. ‘I’m sorry.’

He stroked her sore bottom and thighs. ‘See, princess. That’s all it takes. Don’t you feel better now?’ Darcy nodded and absentmindedly rubbed her thighs together, confused by the mixture of arousal and shame. Negan trailed a finger over her soaked panties and let out a throaty laugh. ‘I should really find some other way to punish you, you enjoyed that too much.’ He continued to stroke at her panty covered sex and Darcy parted her thighs slightly, letting out a soft moan. ‘I can stop if you want. I would never force…’ He removed his fingers. 

Darcy bucked her hips back, trying to feel his touch again. ‘No, please.’

‘Tell me, princess.’

‘Please don’t stop.’ Her fingers dug into the cushions beneath her. ‘I’ll be a good girl.’

‘I know you will.’ He peeled her underwear down to her mid-thigh and stroked his fingers back across her wet slit. ‘But you have been bad.’ His fingers grazed across her clit, just enough to make her moan at the pleasure before taking them away. 

‘I have,’ Darcy scrunched her eyes closed, ‘but I’ll be good now. I promise.’ Her breath caught in her throat as he roughly inserted two fingers inside her – she could hear her wetness as he did.

‘If your dad could see you now…’ He made a sucking sound with his teeth. ‘How would he feel seeing his little girl spread across my lap soaking my fingers?’ 

Darcy put that thought out of her mind, screwing her eyes tight shut. His fingers were screwing in and out and his thumb grazed over he clit every now and again – he knew exactly how to tease her. Her cheeks were hot and flush as she writhed under his hand. 

‘How would he feel knowing what a dirty girl you are? Does he know his daughter’s a little slut?’ He spread her thigh with his hand, his thick fingers digging into her soft flesh. 

Darcy felt herself tightening around his fingers, he must have felt it too – he laughed as he continued his assault. ‘I’m going to cum.’

‘Are you?’ His pace didn’t slow. ‘I don’t remember giving permission.’

‘I can’t…’ Darcy held on tighter to the settee as she tried to control herself. ‘I need to. I can’t help it.’

‘That doesn’t sound like you’re asking for permission, darling.’

‘Please…’ The word almost didn’t come out; all of her concentration was on not exploding all over his fingers. ‘Please… I need…’

‘Princess, it is not about what you fucking need.’ He removed his fingers from her dripping cunt. ‘I don’t think you’ve learnt your lesson.’

‘Please… you can’t. I’m…. I’m too wet.’ She turned her head, showing the desperate expression on her face. All she was greeted with was a wicked smile. 

‘I should leave you like this.’ He traced a finger over her wetness. ‘That would teach you your lesson. But I am a good husband.’ Negan inserted his fingers into her again; his thumb rubbing against her clit as he made a corkscrew motion in and out of her. ‘Why do you deserve to cum, princess?’

‘I’m trying to be a good girl.’

‘Why?’

‘To please you.’ Her hips instinctively ground down, pushing his thumb tighter to her clit. ‘I want to be a good girl for you, Negan.’

‘Why?’

Darcy bit her lip – it was all she could do to control herself.

‘Why?’

‘I love you.’ She panted. ‘I only love you.’ She almost convinced herself. 

‘Cum for me, princess.’ His rhythm picked up and Darcy bucked against his hand. ‘Cum all over daddy’s fingers.’ Her walls tightened, gripping his fingers, and she stifled her loud moans into the cushion beneath her. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs as her body convulsed. ‘Such a dirty girl…’ Negan laughed. ‘If only Rick could see you now.’ The pleasure subsided and the shame kicked in. She felt like curling up into a ball and crying, but there would be opportunity for that – Negan wasn’t letting her out of his sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy lay awake in Negan’s bed, listening to his even breathing as he slept. The last few nights she had been testing how heavy a sleeper he was – the man slept like a log. He hadn’t stirred when she had got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night; he had remained fast asleep when she opened and closed the door to the corridor – her eyes carefully assessing him for any change; and he hadn’t moved an inch when she had slipped her clothes on. This had been her chance. 

Darcy stared at the door in front of her for a good few minutes – listening to him inhale and exhale. She didn’t hear any changes in his breathing patterns. She twisted the door handle and slipped out into the corridor. It was late (or early, depending on how you look at it) and she knew there would be minimal people around. Darcy kept close to the walls and made her way down level by level until she was on the ground floor. She knew where the laundry room was and she had a pretty good idea that there would be some clothes there she could borrow (or steal – she hadn’t planned on coming back). She checked over her shoulder every few seconds until she reached her destination. Darcy peered through the windowed door before entering – she was alone. 

There were piles of clothes on benches and she wasn’t fussy about what she wore – she just needed something a little more practical than the lace negligee she had on at that moment. A pair of faded jeans and a baggy jumper were the first items she saw – they were perfect. The jeans stayed up on her hips and it didn’t really matter that she could have fit three of her into the jumper. She sneaked back out into the hall, padding silently through the corridors in her bare feet. She managed to navigate her way out into the main courtyard unseen, picking up a pair of boots on the way – one size too big, but it didn’t matter. 

Darcy had planned her route through the garden specifically; she had hoped there would be some cutters, or something similar, to make a hole in the chain-link fence. She was out of luck; they were more careful with their tools than she had anticipated. 

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard voices and footsteps drawing closer – she hadn’t come this far to be caught. Darcy slid behind the garden shed, pressing herself up against the fence and holding her breath in. She waited for the voices to fade and then waited another moment to make sure. She was convinced this wouldn’t work if she didn’t listen to the little paranoid voice in her head. When she had gone to move out from behind the fence she felt something tugging at her jumper – she was caught on some of the wire from the fence. When Darcy looked down to release herself she could have screamed with joy. There was a hole in the fence, big enough for her to squeeze through. 

She couldn’t see much in the dark, but she knew that she was now in danger of being bitten by the dead. She moved quietly through the cracked streets, checking behind her to make sure she wasn’t being followed – by the living or the dead. As she focussed her attention forward again she felt her foot catch on something and her body swiftly connected with the floor. She lay there for a few seconds, quietly cursing herself, before pushing herself back up and into a seated position. It was then that she heard it – the groaning of the dead. She was almost frozen in fear. All she could manage was to scoot back on her ass, but she didn’t get very far with that – walls are pesky things. 

The cold leathery fingers pawed at her face and she could smell the stench of death all around. She put her hands up to protect her face – not that that was going to do her much good – and waited for the inevitable to happen – chastising herself for not thinking to find a weapon of some kind. ‘This is how it ends,’ she said as she braced herself for the gnawing to start. Instead she heard a “clunk” and then the sound of something heavy collapsing next to her. She kept her hands firmly over her eyes, her body shaking uncontrollably. 

Moments later she felt a firm grip on her wrist as she was hoisted up into a standing position -Negan, and he didn’t look impressed (as you could imagine). 

‘Wanna tell me what the fuck you think you’re trying to do?’ No “princess”, no niceties – just measured rage. 

Darcy opened her mouth to respond, but not even a croak came out. She didn’t have a good “story” and he probably already knew the truth. 

‘Well?’ His dark eyes fixed on her, waiting for her to say something. ‘Does this look like a good time to test my fucking patience, doll?’

Her heart had started to slow and she could feel her faculties starting to come back, although not enough for her to give any sort of plausible excuse. ‘Out for a walk…’ She hadn’t meant it to come across as facetious, but she realised how it sounded the moment it landed. 

Negan’s hand slammed into the wall dangerously close to where Darcy’s head was rested. She scrunched her eyes closed as her whole body flinched, expecting an impact that never came. She had seen him displeased, irked and quite pissed off – but she hadn’t seen him this angry. She was terrified of what he might do to her.

‘You really think I’d hit you?’ He almost looked hurt as he took in her shivering frame. 

‘I don’t kn…’ She knew the correct answer, and that wasn’t it. ‘No… Of course not’ 

‘I thought I’d already lost you. I don’t want you fucking dead, princess.’ His hand rested on her shoulder. It was moments like that that confused her the most – she couldn’t work out whether this was genuine concern or just part of his strategy. ‘What were you doing out here?’ His tone was softer this time. 

‘Leaving.’ She said quietly, not seeing the point in lying to him. 

Negan put his arm around her as he walked her back toward the factory. ‘I think you’ve proven that there’s no chance of you surviving out here by yourself, don’t you?’ He seemed pleased to have made some kind of point, almost like he had planned it (she wasn’t entirely convinced he hadn’t). 

Darcy stole a look over her shoulder at the dead walker next to the wall, and beyond toward her would-be road to freedom. Defeated, she let herself rest into his embrace. She was too tired to make any effort. 

**

He worked at his desk for most of that day, and he didn’t let her out of his sight. She had sat opposite him for hours, going over the last few nights in her head. By this point she was pretty sure he had let her escape. 

‘What’s on your mind?’ It was the first time he had spoken to her, other than to give her his instructions for the day.

She wanted to tell him the truth, to challenge him, but she didn’t have it in her. ‘Nothing…’

‘I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know.’ 

‘You never answered my question the other day.’ True, she hadn’t been thinking about that in that moment, but she did still want to know. ‘I’m just trying to make sense…’

He laughed and a jovial expression formed on his face. ‘I guess I never did answer that for you, did I?’

Darcy’s expression stayed the same, and her eyes never left his. She thought that might irritate him, but it just seemed to amuse him further. She bit her tongue, reminding herself that she’d be more likely to get a response if she didn’t push him; he was all about control after all. 

‘Remind me, what was your question?’ He threw his pen onto the ledger and leaned back in his chair – casually crossing one leg over the other. 

‘How did you know about my family?’ She made her voice sound as submissive as possible; she was willing to play along in any way to get his answer. 

‘Chance is a funny thing, don’t you think?’ He waited for her to respond – nothing. ‘Your brother came here to kill me. He killed two of my men and threatened me in my own home. Even a reasonable man, such as myself, would be within his rights to retaliate in that situation.’

Darcy wondered whether he would ever get to his point, but she waited patiently softening her expression now that he had started to answer her question, even if he had started to go off on a tangent. It was more than she had had before. 

‘Instead, what do I do? I invite him to tea, well not literally – but you get the expression?’ He was still amused by her lack of participation in the one-sided conversation. ‘So, I’ve been a good host and given the boy a tour – even showed him my wives – and still he tells me he’s going to kill me. Do I rise to that?’ He paused, not really expecting an answer from his audience. ‘No, I do not. Instead I take him home, back to his dad and his friends. Fuck, I even cook him dinner.’ He stroked at his stubble as he continued. ‘I am rewarded with a tour of the house. Now, there weren’t a lot of personal items, but there was something that caught my eye. A family photograph, in what I assume is your father’s room. That sort of thing wouldn’t usually interest me, what use would I have for something like that? But for some reason, I decide to pick it up. There’s Rick – clean shaven and proud looking; Carl – younger, but unmistakeably him; the mom – I guess she must be gone; and there was you, princess – clear as day, pretty as ever, arm around your brother, smiling right back at me.’

Darcy held back a tear. She knew the picture; she remembered the day it had been taken. She could almost smell the barbecue they’d had for their 4th of July party, almost hear Lori’s breezy laugh as she entertained the guests. She blinked the tears back into her eyes – he hadn’t seen her cry yet and it wasn’t going to happen now. 

‘Does that answer your question, dear wife?’

Darcy nodded. She knew if she spoke her voice would break and the tears would flow out of her. She focussed her gaze into her lap, waiting to him to go back to his work. He seemed satisfied with how he had delivered the information; she decided he must have been pleased with the outcome when she saw his smug look as his attention went back to the ledger.


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy hadn’t left Negan’s room in three days; it was her comfortable prison cell. Her meals were brought to her, she spent the days with her head buried in a book and the nights with him. She had done her best to ignore Negan, she couldn’t avoid him all together – it was his room after all – but she had managed to avoid speaking to him for 32 hours. 

It was hour 32.5 when Negan pulled the book out of Darcy’s hand and tossed it to the side. ‘I’m bored of this silent treatment shit, princess.’ 

Darcy flicked him a look before picking up another book from the coffee table in front of her. She pretended to read the first page – she couldn’t concentrate with him standing over her like that, but she wasn’t about to let him know that.

‘Are you really going to test me after the shit you pulled?’ He tossed the second book to the side. ‘I am a patient man, but it wears thin.’

Darcy thought better of picking up another book; instead she turned towards him and flashed the fakest smile she could conjure in that moment. ‘How would you like to be entertained this evening, sir?’ She knelt up on the settee and placed her hand on his chest; his leather jacket still cold from the night air. ‘Would you like me on my back, or my knees? Would you like me to beg for you?’ She pulled the zipper of his jacket down. 

‘How about you start being a little more fucking grateful?’ He swatted her hand to the side. ‘And respectful.’

‘I’m giving you all the respect you deserve.’ She let her hand trail up his t-shirt. ‘Isn’t this what you want, an obedient wife?’ She pulled her dress over her head revealing the black lace underwear underneath – his stern expression was unchanged. ‘I’m sorry,’ she sat back on her heels and bit her lip. ‘You’d rather I be coy?’ Darcy tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at Negan with doe eyes. ‘It’s not as fun for you if there’s no chase?’

Negan grunted as he lifted her over the settee and bent her over the back of it. She yelped as her ribs dug into the frame. 

‘Are you going to spank me again?’ She turned her head and swiftly felt it pinned back in place with his rough hand – gripping the back of her neck as he pulled her underwear down with his free hand. 

There was no teasing, no build up – he roughly thrust his cock into her. His hips slammed into her ass as he pounded her into the settee. He reached underneath to rub at her clit – soliciting loud moans from her lips. It didn’t take long for her pussy to start clenching and she could feel him tighten inside of her as he came; there was no such release for her.

Negan laughed as he tidied himself back into his jeans letting her drop to the floor – her underwear around her ankles. ‘I needed that.’ He poured himself a whisky and sat on the settee, one leg across the other. 

Darcy gathered up her dress and slipped into the bathroom to clean up. When she emerged she sat on the armchair perpendicular to the settee. Negan had poured her a gin and tonic.

‘I’ve thought about it.’ He swirled his glass. ‘How you can entertain me this evening.’

‘I thought I already had.’

‘That? That was just my warm welcome home, princess. Now I want my bedtime story.’

Darcy picked up her gin. ‘I can tell you the one about the girl locked in a tower…’

‘How about you tell me the one about the girl who fucked her dad’s best friend?’

She almost spat her drink out. ‘I don’t think I’ve heard that one.’

‘Sure you have, princess. You had the star fucking role.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about…’

‘You and your dad’s faithful dog… what’s his name?’ He freshened his drink as he racked his brain. ‘Shane.’

‘Nothing happened.’ Darcy fought the urge to look down; she tried her best not to look guilty. 

‘Don’t bullshit me, sweetheart. I am not in the fucking mood.’

‘I used to have a crush on him, that’s all.’ She fumbled with her hands in her lap. ‘

‘The way he looked at me when I was touching you? That wasn’t just some schoolgirl crush, princess. That was a jealous lover.’ He laughed at her discomfort. ‘How long until you figure out I can always tell when you’re lying? You’re an open book to me. I always know what you’re thinking’

Darcy’s gaze had fallen to the floor; here she was, defeated again. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘Do I look like I care what you want right now?’

Darcy drained her glass. ‘We met one summer, I didn’t know he was my dad’s friend at first, we had a fling and that was it.’

‘That was it? Really?’

‘You were expecting an epic love story?’ Darcy swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘Sorry to disappoint, we fucked a couple of times – that was it.’ She shrugged, trying her best nonchalant look.

‘You’re lying.’ He laughed, with his eyes more than with his voice. ‘You have a tell.’

‘That’s all you’re getting.’ She said quietly into her drink. 

‘Excuse me.’

‘That’s all you’re fucking getting. Sir.’ Darcy slammed her drink down on the coffee table and got up to leave, it was then that she realised she had nowhere to go. ‘My body might be yours, to do with as you like, but my mind is still my own.’

‘You keep thinking that, princess.’ He drained his glass. ‘You’ve pretty much told me everything I wanted to know. Now calm the fuck down.’ He patted the cushion next to him and Darcy reluctantly obliged.

‘I’m sorry.’ She sighed; she knew it was better to get the apology in there early. 

‘You need to learn to control your fucking emotions.’ He trailed his hand up her leg and coaxed her thighs apart. His hand lay on her uncovered sex and a smile creeped onto his face. ‘Where are your panties, princess?’ He stroked a finger over her slit. 

‘They were dirty… from before.’

He dipped into her wetness and circled her clit teasingly – not letting her get anywhere near close. ‘Are you frustrated from earlier?’ 

All she could do was nod. 

‘You didn’t get to cum, did you?’ 

Darcy bit her lip as his fingers made their way back to her clit – they were swiftly removed as soon as she moaned with pleasure. 

‘Why didn’t you get to cum, princess?’

Darcy tried to circle her hips to feel more of him. Negan removed his fingers from her and slapped the inside of each thigh.

‘I’ll decide what you get to feel.’ His breath was hot on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. ‘Why weren’t you allowed to cum?’

‘Only good girls get to cum.’ She did everything she could to stay still and not move her body to the rhythm of his stroking. ‘I’ve been bad.’

‘That’s right.’ He slid his fingers out of her. ‘You need to learn your lesson.’

She rolled her head to the side to look at him, her eyes pleading with his. He couldn’t leave her this close twice in one night. 

‘You think I should let you cum, even though you don’t deserve to?’ He watched as she nodded lightly, her eyes turned down. He reached over for his glass of whisky and leaned back into the sofa. ‘Touch yourself.’

Darcy watched his grin widen as her hand trailed down to her wetness. She pointed her head up to the ceiling and closed her eyes as she worked a slim finger into her slit. She let out a light moan as her finger touched her clit for the first time. 

‘Tell me when you’re close.’ He breathed. 

Her mind wandered back to her first time with Shane; they had screwed on the kitchen counter and she remembered how good he felt inside of her. A moan escaped her lips and Darcy spread her left leg wider with her hand while her right hand continued to alternate between her slit and her clit. Her breathing was getting heavier and her cheeks were flush. ‘I’m going to…’

Negan grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her pleasure. ‘Only good girls get to cum, remember?’ He smiled. 

Darcy was in a frustrated haze; three ruined orgasms in one night. She reached over to his lap and unbuckled his pants. She was greeted by his rock hard cock and she hungrily put her lips around it; her ass in the air as she bobbed up and down. Negan’s hand groped at the back of her thigh and he dipped two thick fingers into her wetness, completely coating them. She almost yelped when she felt him work them into her tight asshole, but she knew better than to object and she continued working his cock in and out of her pretty mouth. 

Negan had managed to work three fingers into Darcy’s asshole and the pain had just about subsided for her. He pulled her lips off of his cock and sat her in his lap, facing forward. He placed her feet to the side of his thighs and held onto her hips. He slowly slid her dripping pussy onto his hard cock; thrusting a couple of times before he rested the head of his dick at her asshole. 

Darcy moaned with pain at first as he worked his full length into her, but she got used to the sensation as he slowly moved in and out with his grip on her hips. A few more strokes and Darcy was moving herself along his length, with just one of his large hands on her waist holding her in place. 

‘Touch yourself again.’ He ordered. 

Darcy complied and rubbed her fingers over her empty, dripping cunt. 

‘Does that feel good?’ Negan’s gravelly voice made Darcy’s stomach knot. 

‘Yes.’

‘What feels good?’

Y… you.’

‘Specifically, princess?’

‘Your cock in my ass.’ She daren’t touch her clit; she knew if she did she wouldn’t be able to control her orgasm.

‘You like getting your ass fucked?’

‘Y… yes.’ Her breaths were getting shorter and the rhythm was getting faster. 

‘Tell me how much you like it.’

‘I love it… You feel so good.’ She felt his hand grip at her breast. ‘I love you fucking my ass, daddy.’ She was rewarded with a gentle stroke. At that moment she would have said anything just so she could cum. 

‘Are you daddy’s good little girl?’

‘Yes.’

Negan tightened inside of her and he snatched her hand away from her pussy as he held her down on his cock and emptied his load into her ass. Darcy slumped to the side, wet and frustrated. ‘You’ve still got a long way to go, sweetheart.’


	12. Chapter 12

Three days had passed and Darcy was 17 ruined orgasms in. The slightest movement of material against her crotch put her on edge and she had resorted to sitting cross legged and very still on the bed. She jumped when the door opened and watched in silence as Negan entered the room; he hung his jacket up and placed his bat against the bookcase before making his way over to the bed.

‘How has your day been?’ Darcy had been practicing her version of a fifties housewife, she was pleased with her effort.

‘Fan-fucking-tastic, princess. How was yours?’ He closely observed her body language.

‘Amazing.’ She smiled widely. ‘Better now that you’re here.’ She crawled over to him and put her hand on his arm.

‘I like this new you.’ He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. His hand trailed down her neck, the side of her breast and rested on her waist.

Darcy moved her hand up to the back of Negan’s head – pulling him in closer. She drank in his smell and savoured every touch. She couldn’t believe how crazy the last few days had made her. All she had been able to think about was him.

‘Have you been a good girl today, princess?’ His lips hovered inches from hers.

‘Yes.’ She lay back on the bed, feeling Negan’s lips kiss down the length of her body.

He stroked his thumb over her wetness. ‘Since you’ve been such a good wife, I suppose you should be rewarded. What do you think?’ He tested.

‘Only if you think so.’ If her past-self could see her now, completely submissive to a man like this, she wouldn’t recognise herself.

‘You’re learning. Spread your legs.’

She followed his instruction; her dress rode up as her thighs parted. 

‘Good girl.’ He dipped his fingers inside and rubbed hr clit. ‘Have you been this wet all day, princess?’

‘Yes.’ She gasped at the pleasure.

‘What have you been thinking about to get yourself in such a state?’

‘You.’

‘Have you? Tell me.’

‘I’ve been thinking about your hands on me.’ She gripped onto the sheets as the pressure intensified. ‘About your dick inside me.’ She let out a soft moan.

‘Have you been touching yourself today?’

‘No,’ she said quickly. ‘I promise I haven’t.’

‘Good.’ His fingers moved deeper inside her. ‘I believe you. Tell me.’ He leaned into her ear. ‘Who does this belong to?’

‘You. My pussy belongs to you.’

‘That’s right. Cum for me princess.’

She didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Her insides clenched his fingers as she exploded with euphoria. Her hands clutched tightly to the sheet, her toes curled up and her back arched as she convulsed on his hand.

**

Darcy had managed to be agreeable for a whole week; she hadn’t been chastised for anything and she felt a mixture of pride which then led to self-loathing – she had never seen herself as the type of woman that could just submit so completely to a man. She used to have a mind of her own, but things are different when one man is your whole world and you have nothing else to look forward to; just endless days of him.

It was just gone lunch-time when she heard a light knock on the door. She’d had no visitors since she had been holed up in Negan’s room and she was a little apprehensive about answering the door now; but she thought better of just ignoring it.

When she did answer the door, slowly and cautiously, she was greeted with Dwight’s scarred face. She was a little confused about his visit, but he pushed past her and closed the door behind him.

‘I don’t think you’re supposed to be in here.’ Darcy said quietly.

‘We don’t have long.’ He paused, listening for movement outside – nothing. ‘I can get you out.’

‘I’m not supposed to leave this room.’

‘I can get you to Rick… your dad.’

She opened her mouth, but she didn’t know what to say. Of course she would take any opportunity to get to her dad; but was this real? Could he do that? Would he do that? The first scenario that popped into her head was that this was a trap – a test set up by Negan to see whether she was truly his. But she couldn’t get that other thought out of her head. What if this was real? Could she give up on a chance to get out of here?

‘Did you hear me?’ He said with quiet urgency – if he could have, he would have yelled.

‘I – I heard you.’ Darcy fumbled with the skirt of her dress. ‘Is this a trick?’

‘No.’

‘But you wouldn’t tell me if it was.’

‘Probably not, no.’ He sounded exasperated. ‘Look, do you want out or not?’

Darcy nodded, still unsure about what she would actually do.

‘I’ve got a way out, your dad’s waiting for you.’

‘Why would you help me?’

Dwight looked down and squeezed at his shirt pocket. ‘It’s what Sherry would’ve wanted.’

Darcy studied his features and his body language. He seemed genuine. What was the worst that could happen? She would be caught again and killed? She decided that staying here as a brain dead whore was just as bad as being fully dead. She nodded, more to herself than him. ‘Okay.’

‘Put these on.’ He threw her a hoodie and some trainers. The first practical attire anyone had given her since her arrival there.

**

The route to outside was very much the same one that Darcy had taken when she tried to escape by herself. She kept behind Dwight and quietly followed his every instruction and move. She was apprehensive about doing this during the day-time, but he had assured her that he had it all planned out. They ended up at a set of empty loading bays; she watched as Dwight peered out of the old plastic sheeting – surveying the area.

That’s when she heard it. That familiar voice. Authoritative and calm. Darcy froze to the spot, chills went down her spine. Was he here to catch her out? Did he know again? She looked over at Dwight. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he put his finger to his mouth and squatted down to the side of the opening.

Darcy could feel her breathing getting heavier as Negan’s footsteps got closer. She was worried he would be able to hear her heart beat from where he was; it was that loud in her own head. She stood up, ready to expose herself and to apologise. Dwight looked over at her, screaming at her with his eyes. She took one step forward towards the plastic covered opening when she heard his voice start to fade off as he made his way around the corner.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Dwight grabbed at her forearm.

‘I thought he’d caught us…’ She couldn’t believe how pathetic she sounded.

‘He would have.’ He let go of her arm and checked to see whether the coast was clear. ‘Now or never, princess.’

Darcy flashed him a look. ‘Don’t call me that.’ It was the first time her voice had had any fire in in weeks.

‘Sorry.’ He led the way out of the loading bay and onto the concrete floor. They moved quickly over to some disused porta-cabins and crouched down behind. Dwight lifted the chain-link fence behind the cabins. There was just about enough give for her to get through.

Darcy reluctantly crawled through to the other side, she felt her knee scrape against the rough concrete and she caught the back of her thigh on a sharp bit of wire – but she got through. ‘Your turn?’ She pulled at the fence.

‘You’re on your own from here.’ He stood up. ‘Keep to the alley ways and stay close to the walls.

Darcy’s face filled with horror. She couldn’t do this alone. She almost died the last time. She didn’t know the way and she couldn’t take care of herself. ‘I can’t, I ca…’

‘You can.’ He explained the route to her, repeating it several times and making her recite it back to him. He handed her a hunting knife and watched as she put it into the pocket of her hoodie. ‘You’ll be fine. You just have to make it to your dad. He’ll take care of you from there.’

‘Thank you.’ Darcy croaked as she made her way into the abandoned streets. She quickly found a narrow alley, just like Dwight had instructed. She moved carefully and quietly, stopping every few steps to make sure she didn’t hear anything. The area was relatively clear of the undead and she was surprised – she had expected to see one at every turn.

She made it to the end of the network of alley ways in about 15 minutes, although it had felt like a lifetime to her. She stood, staring at the open space in front of her wondering how she was going to make it over the space and into the treeline without anyone seeing. She knew it was all to do with chance – a vehicle could come around the corner at any moment and spot her – then she would be right back where she started and worse off than before. She wondered whether she would be better off waiting for the cover of night, but she immediately realised how stupid that would be. She had no idea what time Negan would discover that she was missing and she couldn’t be anywhere nearby when he did.

‘Into the open, over the road, down the embankment and into the trees.’ She repeated the instructions to herself like a mantra. She gingerly put one foot out into the open space. She looked left and right before casually strolling forward. She had decided to proceed with caution rather than speed – she hadn’t known which to choose, but caution had served her well so far.

Darcy was on the other side of the road, just a touch away from the grass verge before the embankment when she heard vehicles. She jumped forward and rolled down the short ditch, narrowly avoiding being seen – she hoped.

Darcy waited a good 10 minutes, just staring down at the ground from where she lay. Her brain had been telling her to get up for the last 5 and her body finally obeyed. She carefully looked out onto the road before slinking into the cover of the trees. Dwight had given her specific instructions to make her way to another road, and she followed them to the letter. She was careful not to crunch too many leaves beneath her feet or to snap any twigs. She was as silent and careful as she could possibly be – she didn’t want to be caught by the undead, or Negan’s men. She wondered whether the vehicles she had heard were out looking for her.

She didn’t know how long she had been walking when she saw the road up ahead. She could just about make out two vehicles and she let hope into her thoughts. He hadn’t lied. He was right. She was going to make it out. She went to take another step forward, but the sound of groaning filled her ears. She didn’t have to turn around to know what was behind her – she knew.

Darcy turned around to see two of the undead snapping their jaws at her as they stalked closer. ‘Two… you can take two.’ She reached into her pocket for the knife Dwight had given her and tried to compose herself. ‘You’ve done this before, you can do it.’

That was true, she had done it before. You don’t survive the apocalypse without getting your hands a little dirty. She tried not to listen to the part of her brain that reminded her she hadn’t killed the others out of skill – rather, dumb luck. ‘You can do it.’ She could see that one was getting closer quicker than the other and decided that it would be smart to take that one first – maybe she could make a run for it afterwards. Darcy lunged herself forward and stuck the knife into undead number one’s head. She had a moment of pride. ‘That wasn’t so bad, was it?’ She grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled. Her heart sank when she realised it was stuck – she cursed herself for being so heavy handed.

Darcy was so focussed on getting the knife out of the pile of flesh beneath her she hadn’t noticed that undead number two had gotten closer. She fell back to avoid the first gnash of its teeth and scrabbled backwards in the dirt to try to get away. Soon enough the reeking corpse was looming over her and she had no weapon. She looked on in horror as its mouth got closer. Her hands reached around in the dirt for something – anything. Her fingers wrapped around a stick. She wasn’t convinced it was going to help, but she had to try – she had come this far after all. Darcy aimed the stick at the general skull area and thrust forward. She was rewarded with the weight of the thing falling on top of her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the biting to start, but nothing happened. She craned her neck to look at what had happened and a wave of relief filled her head – the stick had gone straight through its eye.

Pushing up with both hands, Darcy lifted the corpse off of herself and managed to get back to her feet. She made her way back over to undead number one and succeeded in freeing the knife from its skull – just about. She made her way forward again, checking herself for bites every few moments.

When she reached the edge of the treeline she stopped. She wanted to make sure it was her dad. She could have taken a wrong turn at some point – it could be anyone. She managed to get a look through the window of one of the vehicles, but it was empty. She stepped a little closer, listening out for a familiar voice. She could hear a gruff, gravelly voice – definitely not her father. Her hand tightened around the knife in her pocket as she made her way up the embankment. She was feeling bold with adrenaline after protecting herself from being eaten. She crouched down as she stealthily crawled towards the truck, hoping she would hear a familiar voice.

It was then that the door opened. Darcy fell back onto the hard surface of the road, knife held out in front of her with both hands, shaking like a leaf. She watched as the pair of legs made their way towards her; she was too scared to look up at his face.

‘It’s okay.’

His southern drawl filled her ears. Darcy closed her eyes. She was six years old again, lying on the tarmac with a scraped knee from a scooter-related accident. The sun was hot on her skin and the tears weren’t making the situation any better.

‘It’s okay.’

She felt the gentle hands reach out and lower the knife for her. She dropped it to the side and looked up.

‘Darcy, it’s me.’ Rick wrapped his arms around her shivering frame and held her tightly.

‘It’s you.’ She felt tears swell in her eyes. ‘It’s you. And I made it.’ Her arms wrapped around his neck. ‘I thought I wouldn’t make it. I didn’t think I would ever…’

‘Shh.’ Rick let go and swept her tear soaked hair from her face. ‘I got you.’


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy held onto her dad for, what felt like, an eternity. The tears of relief wetted her cheeks and she felt as though she must be dreaming. The tarmac dug painfully into her knees, but she continued to cling onto her dad’s embrace – reluctant to stand up and let the moment be over.

‘You’re safe now, it’s okay.’ Rick stroked at her tangled hair; her face rested tightly into his shoulder. ‘We’ve got you.’

‘I didn’t think I’d see you again.’

Rick lifted his daughter up to her feet and put his hands on her shoulders, crouching slightly to look into her eyes. ‘Did you think I’d leave you with him?’

Darcy’s dirt covered hands moved her matted hair from her face as she shook her head. ‘I didn’t think you’d be able…’

‘You’re my little girl. I’d do anything.’

She took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself. Her energy had started to plummet, a stark contrast from the adrenaline high she had felt just moments earlier when she had fought for her life. ‘If he finds me…’

‘He won’t.’

‘You don’t know.’ Darcy’s eyes widened.

‘He won’t…’

‘You don’t know him like I do!’ Darcy looked wild with desperation. ‘You don’t know what he’s capable of, what he’ll do…’

‘I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.’

‘He’ll look for me. He won’t stop.’ Darcy started to pace, her mind raced with all potential consequences. ‘I shouldn’t have left!’

Rick put his arms around Darcy again. ‘I’ll keep you safe, but you can’t come to Alexandria with me.’

Darcy pulled away, the words were heavy and hard to hear. ‘Where…’

‘You need to go with Daryl,’ he gestured at the man leaned up against one of the vehicles. ‘To Hilltop.’

Darcy looked over her dad’s shoulder to Daryl. She recognised him as the prisoner – the one Sherry helped before she left. ‘But I’ve just found you.’ She pleaded.

‘You’ll be safe there.’

Darcy nodded, it made sense to her. Her dad needed to get back before Negan and his men turned up to look for her and she didn’t want to risk being found. The thought of what might happen to her sent shivers down her spine – and not the good kind. ‘Okay.’

Rick walked her to one of the vehicles and helped her into the passenger seat. He kissed her forehead before closing the door. She looked out of the window at the exchange between the two men. Her dad obviously trusted this man – and now she had to too.

**

The car journey had been in complete silence. No conversation or niceties. Darcy was happy not to have to make small talk; she didn’t think she had the energy. When they arrived at Hilltop Darcy was taken straight to a bedroom in the manor house, she didn’t have to introduce herself or explain her presence to anyone.

‘Shout if you need anything, there’s a working shower down the hall.’ – The only words she heard from Daryl that day.

Darcy took advantage of the shower right away. It wasn’t just the grime from that day that she needed to wash away. She scrubbed at her skin until she was raw, the events of the past few weeks whirling around in her head. Eventually she forced herself to stop – more because she didn’t want to waste their water than anything else.

**

Darcy woke to the sound of the bedroom door being opened. She sat bolt upright and hugged her knees but the fear subsided as she watched the teenage girl enter the room with a plate of food. Her eyes followed the girl as she walked closer and placed the plate on the occasional table to the side of the room.

‘We thought you’d be hungry.’

Darcy looked out of the window. ‘Is it morning already?’

‘Yeah, you slept right through.’

Darcy got out of the bed, she felt awkward in the covers while she had company. ‘I’m Darcy.’ She hadn’t completely forgotten her manners.

‘I know.’ The girl shifted on the spot. ‘Enid.’

‘Thanks for the food.’ Darcy smiled. This level of “normal” was making her feel a bit odd. She took the plate from the table and sat in one of the chairs by the window.

‘I know Carl.’ Enid walked over and took the other chair. ‘Your brother.’

Darcy looked at the girl as she chewed the food. She almost wanted to laugh. Carl hadn’t even been 12 when she spent that last summer at her dad’s, and he’d had no interest in girls. She wondered whether this was his girlfriend; and the thought of being the overbearing sister seemed absurd to her – she’d hoped to be eased into that role. ‘You probably know him better than I do.’

‘He wanted to go himself.’ Enid hadn’t taken her eyes off of Darcy. ‘To rescue you.’

‘I’m pleased he didn’t.’ Darcy watched as Enid raised an eyebrow. ‘I wouldn’t’ve wanted him to get hurt. He’s not supposed to protect me, he’s my baby brother.’

‘Come down when you’re finished.’ Enid got up to leave. ‘If you feel up to it.’

**

Darcy didn’t feel up to it, but she forced herself to leave the room. She’d been given some jeans, boots and a sweater – she was pleased with the practicality of the outfit and she hoped she’d never see another dress as long as she lived. As she made her way downstairs she could hear voices chattering away – they all stopped as soon as they saw her.

Darcy paused in the spot as all heads turned her way, but she continued to make her way down the staircase. She made her way straight out onto the porch and away from the staring. She wondered what they must think of her – they had to know what Negan had been doing with her. She wondered whether they had guessed at the details. Did she disgust them? Did they mistrust her? Did they pity her? She pondered which would be worse.

‘Are you okay?’ Daryl sat beside her.

Darcy shrugged and looked down to her hands. ‘I’m fine.’

‘I know what it’s like.’ He didn’t say any more than that, and she knew what he meant. He’d been a prisoner too, after all.

‘Yeah,’ she looked over at him, a pang of guilt setting in. ‘It was worse for you, though. I’m fine.’

‘I’m sure you are.’ He sat with her in silence and she found it oddly comforting. She could tell he didn’t expect anything from her. He didn’t expect her to speak, explain or be okay.

**

Three days into her stay at Hilltop and Darcy had taken up gardening. She had never been outdoorsy, but by day two she had decided she couldn’t spend another moment just staring off into the distance. She needed to do something productive and quiet – hence the gardening. The morning passed quicker than any morning she’d had in a while and before she knew it the morning had turned into late afternoon. As she forked at the dirt she saw a long shadow cast itself at the plot she was working on.

Shane crouched down behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Darcy daren’t turn around. She knew it was him, something about his presence. She hadn’t prepared herself for this. It had been easier that day in Alexandria, they hadn’t been able to talk. She hadn’t had to tell him anything – there hadn’t been the opportunity.

‘Darcy.’

As the syllables danced out of his mouth she felt a shiver through her body – the good kind. She stabbed the gardening fork into the earth and sat back on her heels – her back still turned. She let her hand rest on his and felt his lips rest on her fingers.

‘Darcy…’

‘I’m sorry,’ she cut him off, ‘I can’t.’ Darcy stood up and walked back toward the house. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she flew up the stairs and into the room she’d been staying in. Grasping at the mantel piece she controlled her breathing, all the while telling herself she was okay – she was fine. Moments later Darcy heard the door open and then click closed.

‘Are you okay?’

‘People need to stop asking me that.’ She spun around to meet his gaze and the lump formed in her throat again at the sight of him. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re not.’ He was so matter of fact, and she could see the worry in his face.

‘I haven’t been beaten or tortured.’ She paced. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Talk to me then!’

His raised voice startled her.

‘If you’re fine, you can manage a conversation.’ Shane took a step toward Darcy, his eyes looked desperate.

‘I’m fine.’ Darcy sat on the edge of the bed. ‘I’m okay. I’m fine.’

‘You keep saying that, you trying to convince yourself?’

She looked up at him. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You don’t have anything to be sorry for.’ He dragged a chair from the window and sat in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

‘You don’t have anything to be sorry for.’ Those big brown eyes reassured her. ‘You’re safe now, that’s all that matters.’

‘I never let myself hope I’d see you again. I thought I’d never see anyone I loved again.’ 

‘I’m here.’ His hand reached out and held hers. ‘If you say you’re fine, then you’re fine.’

‘I missed you every day.’ Darcy’s voice was small and she looked up into his deep eyes. ‘But I hoped I’d never see you again, so you wouldn’t know…’

‘What he did to you? That’s not your fault.’

‘I…’ 

Shane held Darcy close and she let herself relax into his embrace, it was easier not to speak – not to try to explain. He wouldn’t understand. His lips kissed at her neck and she tilted her head to give him more access. She knew that she’d missed his touch, but she hadn’t realised just how much. His kisses moved down to her collar bone and she released her arms from him, allowing her cardigan to fall to the floor. 

Before she knew it they were on the bed and she was completely lost in him. His hands gently roamed over her clothes, under her clothes, through her hair. Darcy pulled at the buttons on his shirt and stroked her fingers over his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her top over her head, his kisses littered over her breasts and down to her stomach. She stroked her hands through his hair as he peeled the jeans down her legs. 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Shane’s mouth trailed over her thighs and then back up to her neck. ‘If we’re moving too fast…’ 

His voice sent shivers through her body and she pulled him into a firm kiss. She wanted him, she needed him. She’d been thinking about this moment since she last saw him. ‘I don’t care.’ She reached down to his belt. ‘I need you.’ She pulled him close again, guiding his length inside of her. 

Darcy arched her back and moaned at the sensation of him filling her up. Their bodies moved together, beads of sweat formed on Darcy’s forehead as she enjoyed the feeling of him again. Her fingers grasped at his broad shoulders and she could feel her orgasm starting to build. 

‘Please…’ She started, and wished she hadn’t. Darcy pushed her head into the pillow and screwed her eyes shut. She hadn’t meant to let Negan into her head, she had hoped her mind wouldn’t go there. 

‘What?’ His kisses paused.

‘I’m close… don’t stop…’ She held the back of his head, pushed Negan out of her mind and moaned into Shane’s kiss as felt herself clench around him. Shane thrust one last time and at the feeling of his orgasm Darcy let her own ripple through her body. She held onto him tightly until the convulsions stopped. 

He rolled off of her and onto the bed; he swept her hair from her face and kissed her again. ‘I love you, Darcy Grimes.’

**

Darcy’s eyes fluttered open with the feeling of sun on her skin. She squeezed at the arm around her waist and smiled at the memory of the past two nights. Her time at the Sanctuary was a distant memory and in that moment she felt happy. 

‘I love waking up next to you.’ Shane kissed Darcy’s cheek. 

‘Do you have to leave today?’ She stroked her finger over his forearm.

‘I do.’ His embrace tightened for a moment before he let go and rolled out of the bed. ‘Your dad needs me. I’ve been gone too long already.’

‘I could come back with you.’ Darcy pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she sat back against the headboard. 

‘You know you can’t, it’s too dangerous.’

Darcy watched as he pulled his clothes on. She could have watched him do anything, but watching him getting ready to leave her there was difficult. ‘I don’t care.’ She realised how insolent she sounded and she chastised herself for it internally. 

‘I love you too much to risk…’

‘What was the point in escaping if I don’t get to see the people I love?’ Darcy hunted around the room for her clothes. 

‘Because you’re not with him! You’re safe now.’ Shane held her close. ‘And I’m going to keep you safe; but to do that you have to stay here. Hidden.’ 

‘Okay.’ Darcy nodded her head. ‘I know you’re right.’

‘Yes I am.’ His lips curled into a cocky smile and Darcy couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

‘When are you coming back?’

‘As soon as I can.’ He buttoned up his shirt and sat down on one of the chairs. ‘There is one other thing.’

‘Yes?’ 

‘We’re going to have to tell your dad about us.’ He looked up to gauge her response. 

Darcy wrinkled her nose, it really wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have any time soon. ‘We could wait a little longer…’

‘Why?’ 

Darcy could hear the annoyance in his tone – they’d had this conversation before and it hadn’t ended well the first time around. The only good reason she had for not telling him was how he would look afterwards. 

‘It’s better that he find out sooner, don’t you think? I could tell him later…’

‘No…’ Darcy snapped, and then composed herself. ‘I should be the one. Next time I see him I’ll tell him. I promise.’

**

The next few days passed without incident. Darcy worked in the gardens and spent her evenings alone, sometimes in her room and sometimes on the porch. She’d had short conversations with the others, but she struggled to think of anything to say. What is considered polite conversation during an apocalypse? She didn’t want to ask the wrong thing and she didn’t want to talk about the last few months of her life before arriving at Hilltop. So she spent her evenings alone waiting for Shane’s next visit and dreading seeing her father – she wanted to avoid the inevitable conversation for as long as possible. 

It was a clear night and Darcy’s eyes were fixated on the stars. She remembered her grandfather teaching her the constellations when she was little. She had forgotten most of them now, but the big ones were ingrained on her memory. The sound of a bottle plonking down next to her brought her back to reality. 

‘Thought you might like a drink.’ Daryl pushed the bottle towards her. 

‘Thanks.’ She took a swig of the dark liquid. It was whisky, not her favourite but she could make-do. 

They sat in silence. Darcy continued looking at the stars; she had no idea what Daryl was looking at - if anything. 

‘It was Sherry who got you out, right?’

‘Yep.’ He took the bottle back. ‘Who helped you?’

‘Dwight.’ She was sure she detected disgust on Daryl’s face, but she couldn’t be sure – she didn’t know him well enough and he didn’t seem that emotional to her. ‘He said it would have been what she wanted, if she’d known who I was.’

‘You happy he did?’

Darcy turned her head, trying to figure out what he meant by his comment. ‘Of course. Do I not seem happy?’

All she got in response was a shrug. 

‘I just wish I didn’t have to hide out here.’

‘You and me both. We won’t have to for much longer.’

‘How do you know?’

‘Rick’s gonna kill Negan.’

Darcy hadn’t expected the words to shock her as much as they did. She hadn’t given much thought to what her dad would do to him if he got his hands on him. Did she want him dead? She knew she never wanted to see him again, but she’d never wanted anyone dead. 

‘I thought you’d be pleased. I will be.’ Daryl shrugged. ‘After what he’s done…’

‘He doesn’t deserve to die.’ Darcy stood up. ‘Taking a life shouldn’t be an option.’

‘It is for him. He’s taken lives…’

‘Shouldn’t we be better?’

‘He’s not going to stop.’ Daryl stood and picked up the bottle of alcohol. ‘You’re a fool if you think he will.’


	15. Chapter 15

Darcy had been sat opposite her father for, what felt like, an eternity. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her; he just stared at the air around her. She wanted to explain herself again, but she could read a room – and this wasn’t the time for that. She wished she could just rewind to earlier in the day and keep her mouth shut, but she also knew that if she didn’t tell him that Shane would – and she knew it would be better coming from her. 

‘How long?’ His eyes still avoided hers. 

‘A couple of nights after I came here.’

‘Is that it?’

‘And the summer before the outbreak.’ Darcy finally met his gaze. ‘And the summer before that.’

The quiet in the room was unnerving. Rick had gone back to carefully studying the particles in the air – at least that’s what it looked like to her. ‘When you were 21?’

‘20.’ She didn’t know why she felt the need to correct him, or why it even mattered, but she didn’t want to keep anything from him. 

‘Darcy…’ He stopped himself, and the silence carried on for a few more minutes. ‘What do you want me to say?’

‘I don’t expect you to say anything. I just don’t want to lie to you.’

‘Do you expect me to give my blessing?’

‘That’s not what I’m asking for.’

He nodded and chewed at the inside of his mouth for a moment, as if digesting the information again. She could see his expression change when he came to a new conclusion. ‘Did he take advantage of you?’

‘Dad!’

‘I have to know.’ He leaned toward her. ‘He’s older than you…’

‘I’m aware…’ She almost laughed, but straightened her face before the guffaw projected itself. 

‘This isn’t a joke, Darcy.’ Rick stood up and started to pace the room. She could tell he was trying to contain his anger; he wasn’t doing a great job. ‘Men take advantage of girls all the time. Just look at what happened with…’

‘I’m not a girl any more, I’m a woman.’ She interrupted; she could feel her own anger building now at the suggestion she didn’t know her own mind. ‘I haven’t been your little girl for a very long time.’ Darcy took a breath to cool herself off. ‘Shane didn’t take advantage of me then, and he’s not taking advantage of me now. There are worse people I could be with, unless you’ve forgotten?’ 

Rick flashed her a look, the kind that told her to quit while she was ahead. ‘You’re 23, you don’t know what you want.’

‘Dad, I love him.’ Her eyes plead with him. ‘It’s taken us too long… I’m not throwing it away now.’

‘Okay.’ 

‘Okay?’

‘I hear you.’ Rick put his arms around his daughter. ‘But you’ll always be my little girl.’

**

It was a couple of nights later when Shane showed up at Hilltop sporting a black eye and a cut on his nose; she hadn’t been expecting company and was half-dressed, ready for bed. Darcy knew exactly what had happened and she kicked herself for not seeing it coming. Her dad had been so calm when he’d left after their conversation. 

‘I’ll speak to him.’ Darcy went to snatch the car keys out of Shane’s hand, but he gripped onto them. ‘Shane, he can’t just…’

‘It’s okay, I’m fine.’ He smiled at her. ‘He just needed to get it out of his system.’

‘And does he know you’re here?’

‘He does.’

‘He’s okay with that?’

‘He is.’ Shane sat down on the bed. ‘Something about you being a grown woman now.’

Darcy smiled to herself, he had listened to her – somewhat. ‘So, no more secrets?’ She straddled his lap and kissed his neck. 

‘No more secrets.’ Shane’s hands travelled up Darcy’s back as he held her close to a deep kiss. He stood up from the bed, her legs still wrapped around him, and pushed her back against the wall. 

‘I hope that doesn’t take the fun out of it for you.’ Darcy ran her hands through Shane’s hair as his kissed moved down over her chest. 

Shane trailed his hand down between her legs and stroked over the wet patch on her underwear. Darcy let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the feeling of his touch. She ground her hips down, hoping for more. Shane pulled her underwear to one side and teased at her entrance with his thick cock. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to stifle her moans, as he drove his full length into her. Her heels dug into his buttocks and her hands grasped at his broad back as he continued to thrust.

‘You feel so good.’ Darcy breathed as she came up for air. 

‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ Shane caressed the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. His hand cupped her bottom as he carried her over to the bed, lying her on top of him. 

Darcy pushed herself up, her hand on his chest kept her stable as she slid herself up and down his length. Her free hand swept her hair out of her face, then groped down to her breasts. She pinched at her flesh as she enjoyed the fullness below. Shane held onto her hips as he thrust one last time. Darcy felt him tighten and her own orgasm flow through her at the same time. She collapsed into his arms, fully spent. ‘I don’t want to be apart from you.’

‘I’m not going anywhere tonight.’

‘That’s not what I mean.’ Darcy sat up. ‘I’m going back to Alexandria with you in the morning.’

‘You can’t.’

‘I wish people would stop telling me what I can and can’t do. I’m leaving here tomorrow, my mind’s made up.’

‘You know you can’t, Darcy, it’s too risky.’ 

‘I don’t care anymore.’

‘I’m not gonna change your mind, am I?’

Darcy shook her head and smiled at him. ‘You’re really not.’


	16. Chapter 16

Darcy had spent one whole safe week at Alexandria before the Saviours showed up for their cut of the supplies. She’d found herself a safe hiding place on the first day she had arrived – in the store room of the church. There were no supplies in there, no reason for Negan or his men to enter that building. It was the safest place she could think of. 

It had seemed like the perfect plan, until Negan discovered a discrepancy in the inventory and ordered every building be thoroughly searched. Darcy had picked a hidden spot in the corner behind some cleaning supplies. She had figured that even if someone opened the door to look in, they wouldn’t find her unless they were really looking. 

Unfortunately for Darcy, someone was really looking. Her body stiffened as she heard the door creak open. Even with her eyes closed she knew it was him. She recognised the familiar sound of his boots on the ground and his smell. She cursed herself for that last part; it was like she was a scared little mouse. Truth be told, that wasn’t too far from reality. 

She could hear the footsteps getting closer to her position in the store room and she held her breath, like that was going to make any difference. She heard the cleaning supplies being moved and then his all too familiar guffaw. 

‘Well, well, well. What do we have here?’

Darcy kept her eyes shut tight and balled her fists up beside her legs. It was like she was a toddler playing peek-a-boo – if she couldn’t see him maybe he wouldn’t see her. She knew how ridiculous she sounded, but for a split second it gave her a little comfort. That was until she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

‘I have been looking for you for weeks, princess.’

Darcy opened her eyes and swallowed to try to steady her voice. ‘I’m not your fucking princess.’

‘No.’ He stood up and laughed again. ‘You are a very naughty girl. I’m going to enjoy punishing you.’ He wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. ‘Now, is there anything you want to say to me, dear wife?’ 

Darcy couldn’t make the words form in her mouth; she just stared up at him blankly even though she knew how much he hated that. 

‘Nothing? Not even “sorry”?’ He led her out of the store room. ‘Don’t worry. You’ll say it later while you’re begging me to fuck your brains out.’

Darcy walked slowly out of the church, painfully aware of Negan’s presence behind her. She could see Shane and her dad further up the street. 

‘I didn’t find those missing supplies, but I did find something a whole fucking lot more interesting.’ 

Negan was just a few feet from Rick when he started gloating about his lucky find. He moved in front of Darcy to taunt her dad. 

‘You think you can take what’s mine? You know that’s not how this relationship works, Rick.’ Lucille was swinging by his legs as he spoke. ‘What’s mine is mine, and what’s yours,’ he glanced over to Darcy, ‘is mine.’

Darcy could feel her head getting fuzzy and the sound of Negan’s voice sounded muffled as the blood rushed to her head. She couldn’t let herself be taken away, she couldn’t go back to her life at the Sanctuary. It was almost like she was watching someone else when she pulled her knife out of her pocket, grabbed Lucille out of his hands and held the knife tightly to his lower back. She tossed Lucille over to her dad and wondered what the fuck she was going to do next. 

She had a cursory glance at the crowd. He had only brought a handful of saviours with him this time but they all had guns. ‘I’ll take him down with me if you shoot!’ She was almost surprised at how convincing she sounded. In all honesty, she didn’t think she would actually be able to kill anyone. 

‘She’s not going to do a fucking thing.’ Negan laughed. ‘Put that knife down before you hurt yourself, sweetheart.’ 

Darcy pressed the blade further into his back. ‘Are you willing to test that?’ She glowered. At that moment she wished she was about a foot taller, she’d be a lot more confident about pulling this off if she at least matched his height. ‘Lower your weapons.’ She stole a look over to her dad and Shane and she hoped they were ready to back her up. 

**

That incident had taken place a couple of days ago, Negan had been locked up in the basement of Rick’s house ever since. Darcy checked to make sure her dad and Shane were nowhere to be seen before she made her way down the creaky basement stairs. She told herself that she just needed to see that he was securely locked up. She stood just out of sight for a few minutes gathering her nerves. The last thing she wanted was for him to see how scared of him she still was. 

‘Don’t be shy, princess.’ Negan’s voice travelled up the stairs.

Darcy gingerly made her way down the remaining steps and stayed close to the opposite wall as she took in the sight of him locked up behind bars. She’d expected him to look smaller, but his figure was as imposing as ever. 

‘Come closer so I can see that pretty face of yours.’ 

Darcy moved a little closer, but still kept a safe distance from the bars, and sat down on the floor to mirror his position. 

‘Have you come to check on me, like a good caring wife?’ 

‘I came to make sure your cage was secure.’

‘Satisfied?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then why are you still here?’

Darcy glanced back towards the stairs, she probably had about another fifteen minutes before someone discovered her down there.

‘Want to know what I think?’ Negan paused for a response, but carried on when he got none. ‘I think you missed me.’

Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes. ‘I didn’t miss a thing about you.’

‘I think you wanted to be found here. You were safe for weeks, wherever you were, and I think you wanted to come back to me.’

Darcy rose to her feet and headed for the stairs. ‘If that were true, why are you locked in a cage in Alexandria instead of back at the Sanctuary with me at your beck and call?’ She glided up the stairs before he could give a response. 

**

‘How long will you be?’ Darcy turned her head towards her dad as she washed up the breakfast pots. 

‘A couple hours.’ Rick secured his gun to his belt. ‘We’re just going on a supply run.’

‘Have you given him his food?’ She nodded towards the basement.

‘Yes, there’s no need for you to go down there.’ Rick kissed her on the forehead before leaving the house. ‘Heading out in ten, Shane.’

Darcy dried her hands on the towel and watched out of the window as her dad walked down the road. She smiled as she felt the warmth of Shane’s embrace around her waist. 

‘You stay safe today.’ Shane kissed Darcy’s neck 

‘I’ll be fine.’ She turned around and pulled him down for a deep kiss. ‘Make sure you come back in one piece.’

‘Which piece?’ His eyes had that playful look to them that she loved so much. 

Darcy stood on her tiptoes for another kiss. Her hands pulled at Shane’s t-shirt as he undid her jeans, the loose material easily fell to the floor and before she knew it Shane had her sat on the counter as he kissed over her neck and breasts. 

Darcy reached down to unbutton his jeans and pulled out his rock-hard cock. ‘You sure you’ve got time?’ She teased. 

‘I can be late.’ He placed the head at her slick opening and rubbed against her slit before thrusting his length into her. 

Darcy arched her back as she let out a louder moan than she had intended. Shane held one hand at her lower back as he slid in and out; his free hand held one of her thighs wide open. Darcy dug her fingers into his back, enjoying the feeling of his girth re-entering her over and over. Her free hand slid down to her engorged clit and Shane’s pace increased, his grip on her thigh tightened as he held himself inside her one last time. Darcy’s body went limp as her own orgasm subsided. 

**

Darcy managed to occupy herself for a while. She cleaned up the house and showered the morning’s activity away. She settled down on the sofa and fought the urge to go down into the basement. She had no reason to go down there, but her mind tried to find an excuse. She should at least check to make sure he’s secure. Before she knew what she was doing her feet had carried her down to the basement. 

‘I was wondering what time you’d make it down to see me.’

She hated that he seemed to know her mind better than she did. ‘I just wanted to make sure you’re still alive.’

‘Was that little show for my benefit earlier?’

Darcy blushed, she hadn’t even thought that he might have heard her and Shane in the kitchen. But of course he had, sound had a way of carrying in this house. 

‘No need to blush, sweetheart. It warms my heart knowing he’s taking care of your needs.’

Darcy raised an eyebrow. ‘Really?’ 

Negan slammed his hand against the bars, they rattled loudly and Darcy’s heart skipped a beat. ‘You are my wife, in case you’ve forgotten.’ His tone had changed from light hearted to angry so seamlessly. ‘The rules still apply.’

‘I don’t think they do, you’re stuck down here – in case you’d forgotten. You don’t own me anymore.’ She turned toward the stair case. 

‘Does he know you begged for it?’ His tone was still dark, but had a playful hint to it. 

She turned to face him, the blood drained from her face. 

‘Does he know that you enjoyed every single time I fucked you?’

‘Stop it.’

‘I can tell him for you, you shouldn’t really have any secrets from each other. I’d want to know, if I were him.’

‘No, you can’t.’ She stood closer to the bars, her eyes pleading with him. 

‘I wonder whether he knows you’ve still got a thing for me.’ His tongue licked at his lips.

‘I haven’t.’ Darcy shook her head.

‘Tell me that the memory of our time together doesn’t make you wet, sweetheart.’ He reached out and stroked at her arm. ‘Tell me that your panties aren’t soaked from thinking about me.’

Darcy’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears. How could he still have this hold over her? Why hadn’t she left yet? His hand rested on her hip and he started to pull her closer to the bars. She quickly swatted his hand away and took a step back. ‘You’re wrong.’ He wasn’t. ‘I wish I’d never met you.’ 

‘Then why do you keep coming down here?’ He sat back in the darkness as he watched her go back up the stairs. 

Darcy almost jumped out of her skin as she was greeted by Shane when she opened the door at the top of the basement stairs. ‘How long have you been back?’ Her voice was uneven. 

‘Long enough.’ He clenched his jaw.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Move away from the door, Darcy.’

She stood there, feet planted firmly to the floor and eyes staring straight back at him. ‘You don’t need to go down there.’

‘No, you didn’t need to go down there.’

‘Let’s just go upstairs and talk.’ She placed her hand on his arm, hoping she could get through to him.

In one swift motion he picked her up and placed her to the side like a doll. Before she could fathom what had happened his feet were pounding down towards the basement. Darcy gathered herself and chased after him, worried about what he would do. When she made it down there Shane had his weapon aimed right at Negan and Darcy’s heart was pounding like a train.

‘Calm your man the fuck down, Darcy.’ Negan spoke as evenly as possible.

‘Don’t talk to her.’ Shane took a step closer. ‘Don’t even look at her.’

‘You might want to tell her that, she’s the one that came down here to see me.’ Negan had relaxed a little, though Darcy had no idea how he could be so relaxed with a gun fixed on him. ‘She missed me.’

‘Shane, put the gun down.’ Darcy inched towards the pair.

‘Go back upstairs.’

‘So you can kill an unarmed man?’

‘You don’t need to see this.’

Darcy suddenly found herself between Shane and Negan – staring down the barrel of a gun. ‘I’m not going to let you do this.’

‘Darcy, don’t be stupid. Move out of the way.’

‘I knew you still loved me.’ Negan chuckled behind her.

‘Shut up, I’m not doing this for you.’ Darcy focussed her attention back onto Shane. ‘Let’s go upstairs and talk.’

‘I don’t want to talk, I want him dead after what he put you through.’

‘He really doesn’t know the whole truth, does he? I didn’t “put her through” anything. She loved every moment.’

‘Stop.’ Darcy said quietly.

‘She begged me for more, even when we’d been going for hours. Once or twice a night was never enough for my dirty girl.’

‘You’re lying.’ Shane squeezed at the handle of the gun.

‘Am I lying, Darcy?’

Darcy opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She never wanted Shane to know any of this; she felt so ashamed by her weakness.

‘Darcy?’

The pained look in his eyes was too much for her, but she couldn’t just stand there in silence – she knew that. ‘It was before I knew you were alive, before I knew who he was.’

‘She’s not denying it.’ How was this a game to him? ‘Makes you wonder what else she hasn’t told you.’

‘Don’t.’ Darcy turned her head to flash Negan a look.

‘We got pretty close, didn’t we? I think you told me all your secrets and indiscretions.’

‘Negan, please.’

‘Shall I tell him? He does have a right to know.’

‘What’s he talking about, Darcy?’

‘Nothing, he doesn’t know anything.’ She could feel a tear roll down her cheek. ‘Let’s just go upstairs, please.’

Darcy looked over Shane’s shoulder as she heard the click of a gun from the bottom of the stairs. ‘Why are you pointing that at my daughter?’ Rick took a couple of steps forward.

‘I’m aiming it at him, she’s in the way.’

‘Put the gun down, Shane, before you do something you’ll regret.’ Rick looked over to make sure his daughter was okay.

‘Not until one of them tells me what’s going on.’

‘You left me for this guy?’ Negan quipped from behind the bars.

Darcy could just imagine how entertaining all of this was for him. ‘Tell him there’s nothing to know.’

‘Okay there’s nothing to know, I’m just playing with you.’

‘Shane, Put that gun down.’ Rick’s tone was even and firm.

‘I’ll tell you everything.’ Darcy put her hand on Shane’s and lowered his weapon. ‘Just, not here.’ She looked back at Negan, smirking at her. Even behind bars he could still torment her.

**

Darcy and Shane had been sat in silence for over an hour. Rick had gotten bored long before that and left them to it, but not before reminding them that this relationship had been a bad idea from the start. Those words stuck in Shane’s mind as he absentmindedly tapped at the empty glass in front of him.

‘When I left, before all of this happened…’

‘Without a word.’ Shane interjected.

‘Pardon?’

‘When you left without a word.’

Darcy nodded and bit her tongue, she wondered how long he’d been holding that in. ‘When I left, without a word, after I saw a text from your ex-girlfriend arranging to meet up and saw the two of you in a lover’s embrace through the living room window the next day...’ She watched his jaw clench. ‘Anything else I’ve left out?’

‘It wasn’t…’

‘…what it looked like? I knew there was a chance it wasn’t, which is why I hadn’t brought it up.’ Darcy picked at her nails as she chose her next words. ‘Once I got home I fell back in with the old crowd and partied for a good couple of weeks. I was admitted to A&E with severe abdominal pain – My mum was sure I had finally managed to kill myself, convinced it was my liver giving up on me. She was wrong. The doctors told me I was about 10 weeks along.’

‘You were..?’

‘Pregnant. For 10 weeks, anyway. I didn’t know.’ Darcy’s eyes felt hot, but she didn’t want to cry. ‘And I didn’t want to put you through any unnecessary pain.’

‘You should’ve told me.’ He stopped fiddling with the glass and reached over the table to hold her hands in his. ‘I would’ve been there for you.’

‘I didn’t want anyone. As soon as I was discharged I went straight back to drinking my emotions away. I just wanted to forget.’

‘How could you tell him so easily, but not me?’

She was taken aback and caught off guard by his question. ‘It’s easier to speak to someone you’re not so attached to…’

‘So others know as well?’

‘No, just…’

‘So why him?’

‘I don’t know.’ Darcy shifted in her chair, he hadn’t behaved like this before.

‘Was it because you loved him.’

‘No.’

‘But you did love him?’

Darcy missed a beat before finally telling him no.

‘Do you still love him?’

‘I love you!’ She stood up and scraped the chair across the floor, she felt trapped at that table with the barrage of questions and accusations.

‘That’s not what I asked.’

‘I don’t have to listen to this.’ Darcy turned to leave the room, but Shane grabbed her by the wrist and pressed her against the kitchen island.

‘How could you love someone like that?’

Darcy averted her eyes. ‘I don’t even like him.’

‘And everything he said was true?’ He released his grip and took a step back. ‘I don’t even want to look at you.’ His face was full of contempt.

‘Shane.’ Her voice was small, almost as if she hadn’t spoken at all, as he made his exit from the house.


	18. Chapter 18

‘What are you doing?’ Carl looked at the various kitchen items strewn across the counter.

‘Looking for something to drink.’ Darcy replied, crouched at the lower cabinets as she foraged. ‘I know there’s got to be something in here somewhere.’ She stretched her arm further into the corner cupboard until she felt her fingers clasp around a familiar feeling glass bottle. Her smile was wide as she victoriously held up the half-empty bottle of vodka. She poured a generous measure into a tumbler and headed through to the lounge.

‘Can I have some?’

‘You’re too young.’

‘I’m not sure the law matters anymore.’ Carl picked up the vodka and turned the bottle over in his hand.

‘It does to dad.’ Darcy swiftly took the bottle out of his hands and set it down on the floor next to her feet.

‘Try not to pass out.’ Carl said as he walked out of the front door.

‘I’ll do my best.’ She held her glass up before sinking it. ‘Everyone loves you today, Darcy.’

**

The empty bottle clunked into the bin. Darcy rinsed her glass in the sink, watching as the liquid swirled down the plughole. She gripped onto the counter and sighed, she couldn’t leave things like that with Shane. She wanted to find him and make him listen to her, make him understand; but she didn’t want him to look at her like that again. He’d never looked at her with such disgust before and she didn’t know whether there was any way back from that.

The cool night air hit Darcy as she stepped out of the house, and she suddenly felt much more inebriated than she had been inside. Her head felt light and she had no idea where to start looking. She must have done 3 laps of the neighbourhood before she realised she was just walking in circles. She lay down on the cool grass and tried to lose herself in the stars, but her head filled with snippets of the day’s events. The way Negan still managed to make her heart skip a beat, despite her better judgement and best efforts. The hurt in Shane’s eyes when he had to listen to all those words. And that look of derision before he left.

Darcy propped herself up on her elbows and tried to control the palpitations in her chest. It was in that moment, as if by chance, that she saw Shane’s outline through the upstairs window of the house opposite. She watched for a moment as his figure moved away from the window; she had her chance, she decided that they needed to talk right away – it couldn’t be left a moment longer.

She quietly made her way through the front door and made her way up to the room she’d seen him in. It hadn’t occurred to her that she had just walked into someone else’s house, or that she should have knocked. Her hand rested on the door handle, but the sound of voices in the room stopped her from opening it.

‘It was simpler with you.’ Shane’s voice was muffled through the door, but it was definitely his. Darcy sat with her back to the wall next to the door.

‘Because you didn’t love me.’ Darcy couldn’t place the female voice. ‘We were just having fun.’

‘It was good for a while though, wasn’t it?’

‘What happened? You were so happy the, love of your life was back. What changed?’

The silence spoke volumes to Darcy and she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear any more.

‘I don’t understand how she could let a man like that touch her.’ The disgust in his voice was undeniable. ‘Maybe I don’t know her at all.’

**

Darcy spent most of the next day in bed. She told herself it was the hangover because she couldn’t admit to herself that she could be that pathetic. He’d spent the night there with that woman, she was certain. She hadn’t seen him leave the house, he hadn’t come back to her. It was mid-afternoon and she’d still not seen him.

Darcy dressed herself in her jeans and tank top. She couldn’t spend another moment in that bed wallowing in her own self-pity. She headed out onto the porch, not wanting to be anywhere near the door down to the basement. Her dad and Carl were nowhere to be seen, and the streets were pretty quiet. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin for a moment.

‘We need to talk.’

‘We don’t have to.’ Darcy shaded the sun from her eyes as she looked up at Shane. ‘If your mind’s already made up…’

‘I just don’t understand.’

‘I do.’ Darcy fixed her gaze on the large tree across the street. ‘I’ve disappointed you.’

‘Yeah.’ He nodded.

She had expected him to say as much, but to actually hear it hurt. ‘You had this perception of me, of how I should be, and I didn’t meet your expectations.’ She managed to keep her tone calm, even though she was feeling less than calm.

‘The Darcy I know…’

‘The Darcy you know met you in a bar and had a drunken one night stand with you, continued to see you even when she found out you had a serious girlfriend, and fell in love with you even though she knew it was the dumbest thing she could do. I don’t really know what I did to be put up on this pedestal of virtue.’ She couldn’t help but scoff. ‘And you don’t even know me that well.’

‘I know that now.’

‘Do you want me to apologise? Beg for your forgiveness? I’ve spent enough time being a subservient plaything.’ She gestured down to the man in the basement. ‘I didn’t think you’d want that from me too. Perhaps you’re not so different, you and him.’ She stood up to leave, worried she would regret the next thing out of her mouth, she struggled to stop once she started.

Shane gipped her wrist, not enough to hurt her just enough to keep her in place. ‘I’m nothing like him.’

‘Then prove it. Stop being a jealous, controlling wanker.’ She snatched her wrist away. ‘And stop pretending I’m perfect and pure, when we both know that’s far from the truth.’


	19. Chapter 19

‘You just can’t stay away, can you?’ Negan smiled.

‘I don’t even know why I’m down here.’ Darcy sat on the bottom step.

‘I do.’ He laughed. ‘You’ve been arguing with your boyfriend.’

Darcy looked over at him quizzically.

‘Sound carries.’ Negan looked up at the window.

‘He thinks I still… he thinks I have feelings for you.’

‘He’s not wrong.’

‘I have feelings, not good ones.’ Darcy fiddled with her fingers.

‘What’s on your mind, princess? You’ve got a captive audience right here.’

‘I don’t know what I’m doing down here.’ Darcy started to head upstairs.

‘He’s banging someone else, isn’t he?’

She stopped in her tracks. ‘I don’t know.’

‘If he is, he’s an idiot.’ Negan’s tone was low and sombre. ‘If you want to know the truth, ask the other woman.’

‘I’m not taking advice from a man in a cage.’ She continued up the stairs and out of the basement.

**

Darcy paced outside of the mystery woman’s house. She had managed to stop herself from going anywhere near the place for 2 days; instead busying herself in the gardens on the other side of the neighbourhood. But now she found herself pacing on the pavement with her mind weighing up the pros and cons of knocking on that door. Every possible scenario ran through her head, and her favourite one was that the two of them were just good friends now and he hadn’t run straight back into this woman’s arms as soon as things got hard and confusing.

Her feet slowly ascended onto the porch and she stood at the door with her hand poised, ready to knock. Darcy took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles on the door. It didn’t take long for Darcy to hear movement inside as someone made their way to the door. She watched as an age-appropriate blonde came into view.

‘Can I help you?’ The woman had a friendly-looking smile.

Now that Darcy stood face to face with the mystery woman, she had no idea what to say. She hadn’t really thought that far ahead. And the fact that this woman bore a striking resemblance to Debbie, Shane’s ex, threw her even more. Shane had a type, and Darcy wasn’t it.

‘You’re Rick’s daughter, right?’ The woman beamed. ‘Come on in. I’m Carolyn. Darla, isn’t it?’ She sat down on the sofa.

‘Darcy.’ She looked around the living room and wondered whether Shane was somewhere in the house too.

‘Please, take a seat.’ Carolyn gestured to the armchair and watched as Darcy reluctantly sat down. ‘You’re definitely your father’s daughter, aren’t you? Those eyes…’

‘What’s going on with you and Shane?’ The words coming out of her mouth felt unnatural. She had never been the jealous lover, she’d always been the other woman. Darcy would have felt more comfortable in Carolyn’s shoes right now.

‘Excuse me?’

‘He was here with you the other night.’

Carolyn laughed and sat back. ‘I think you should be speaking to him about this.’

‘But I’m here, asking you.’

‘We had a thing for a while.’ She smiled at Darcy. ‘Off and on; you know how that is, right?’

‘He’s been here for the last few nights.’

‘He has.’

‘I just want to know if he’s okay.’

‘He’s fine, considering.’

‘Considering what?’

‘Honey, he’s not exactly thrilled that you’ve been fooling around with the enemy.’ Carolyn’s southern twang almost made the words sound friendly – almost.

Darcy opened her mouth to protest, but there was something in Carolyn’s smug face that made her not want to justify herself.

‘Let’s just say, I comforted him when he needed it most.’ Carolyn crossed one leg over the over. ‘He was so worked up when he came over the other night…’

‘I don’t need to hear the details.’ She tried to smile.

‘Darcy, what are you doing here?’ Shane stood in the doorway. It wasn’t clear to Darcy whether he’d been in the house all along, or just come through the front door extremely stealthily.

‘I think you two need some time alone.’ Carolyn touched Shane on the shoulder as she made her way through to the kitchen and closed the door.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Is there something going on with you two?’ She nodded towards the kitchen, and hated herself a little for asking the question.

‘There was.’ Shane sat down on the sofa.

‘You’ve been staying here.’

‘We needed some time apart.’

‘And you needed to keep your dick wet?’ Darcy laughed and looked down at her feet. ‘You just can’t help yourself, can you? I should’ve known better.’

‘Now who’s being jealous?’ Shane leaned forward.

‘And you’re not denying that anything happened between the two of you.’

‘She’s nothing to me, I love you.’

‘You haven’t answered my question.’

‘I was angry…’

‘And so you decided to punish me? Get back at me? Hurt me?’ Darcy’s voice cracked, but she had promised herself she wouldn’t cry. ‘Well done, it worked.’

‘I wanted to.’ Shane looked down. ‘I kept thinking about the two of you together.’ He clenched his jaw.

‘You just keep expecting me to apologise, don’t you?’ Darcy held her head in her hands. ‘I never cheated on you.’

‘No, you just love the man that killed my friends.’

‘We are just going around in circles! You keep blaming me for feelings you think I have.’

‘Fine, tell me you don’t love him.’

‘I don’t love him.’ She kept her eyes fixed on his.

‘Tell me you don’t have feelings for him.’

‘I don’t have feelings for him. I did, but I don’t anymore.’

‘And tell me you didn’t enjoy him touching you.’

‘I can’t.’ Her eyes remained fixed on his, but he looked down. ‘You’d rather he’d hurt me? That I wasn’t willing?’

Shane remained silent.

‘I answered all of your questions, now it’s your turn!’

‘I’m glad he didn’t hurt you, but I wish you hadn’t enjoyed it.’

‘And so we’re right back where we started.’ Darcy headed for the door. ‘You don’t have to feel guilty about being with her, I give up. I can’t take all of this guilt and blame, it’s exhausting. It’s simpler with her anyway, right?’

‘I don’t want simple, I want you. Darcy, I love you. Nothing happened between us the other night.’ Shane reached out and held Darcy’s hand. ‘I couldn’t do that to you.’

‘She said,’ Darcy looked toward the kitchen door. ‘She made it sound like… You made it sound like…’

‘We talked, that’s it. I would never hurt you.’

Darcy pulled her hand away from his. ‘You do hurt me. You walked out on me, you as well as told me how much I disgust and disappoint you. I love you so much and you just keep working my heart until it’s raw. You made me feel dirty…’

Shane held Darcy close as her eyes welled with tears. ‘I love you, I’m sorry. I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you just how much.’


	20. Chapter 20

Darcy had been awake for at least an hour. She enjoyed listening to the steady breathing of the man in bed next to her, it made her feel safe and at home. She couldn’t help but smile when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and draw her in to his embrace. 

‘I will never get tired of waking up next to you.’ He said as he kissed her neck.

‘You’re not so bad yourself.’

His hand moved down over her stomach and under the material of her underwear.

‘I’m not sure we’ve got time…’ Darcy started to half-protest.

‘It’s the end of the world, darlin’. We’ve got nothing but time.’

Darcy melted at the sound of his voice, as always, and arched her back against him.

He grunted with satisfaction when his finger slid across her slick opening. ‘And it looks like you’ve been eager for me to wake up.’

‘Maybe.’ She said coyly, enjoying the attention he was giving her.

Shane swiftly rolled Darcy over onto her stomach, lifted her hips and moved her underwear down to her knees; she squealed in surprise, not expecting the abrupt manhandling. She clutched at the bedsheet as he slid his entire length into her, groaning as he did.

Darcy moaned at the fullness as he thrust in and out, his hands gripped tightly on her hips keeping her steady. She moved her hand down to her clit, complementing the pleasure he was already giving her, and stifled her moans into the pillow. It didn’t take long for Darcy climax and Shane collapsed on top of her shortly after.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile as she nuzzled close to Shane. With the cool morning breeze on her skin and the birdsong fluttering past the window, Darcy almost felt normal. She felt like a normal girl, with her normal boyfriend and her normal existence. Not like she was in the middle of the apocalypse with her “ex-husband” locked up in the basement.

‘What’s wrong?’ Shane tightened his embrace around her mid-section.

‘Nothing,’ she smiled up at him. ‘We should have done this before the world ended.’

‘We did, for a while.’

Darcy laughed. ‘I know we did that before. I mean we should have just been us. No secrets or lies.’

‘I’ve got you now, Darcy Grimes. And I don’t give a damn if the world had to end for it to happen.’

For a moment life was perfect. Darcy had her man, she was content and happy. She felt as though nothing could ruin it.

That was until the bedroom door abruptly opened to reveal a panicked looking Rick. ‘We need to move, now!’

Darcy sat up in bed, her small frame only just covered by the sheets. Her mind couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, only moments ago she had been the most relaxed she had ever been.

‘Get dressed, there’s a hoard headed this way!’

**

The first thing she felt was the excruciating pain in her shoulder. The second thing she felt was the throbbing in her head. It took her a moment to realise the reason she could only see darkness was because she hadn’t yet opened her eyes. Darcy’s eyelids fluttered and it took her a few minutes to work out that she was staring at the ceiling of a cabin or a barn – or some other wooden structure.

She told her body to sit up, but it didn’t listen to her. The slight strain she had put on her limbs made her whole being scream. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She didn’t know whether she was alone, and didn’t know whether she wanted to be or not.

With her body refusing to get up she focussed on her memory. What was the last thing she could remember? Had she been drinking? She had managed to get herself into worse states than this after a heavy night, but she hadn’t been quite that stupid since the world had ended.

Birds, she could remember birds. Why could she remember birds? It had been the morning, she’d been listening to birdsong through the window. Shane! Was he here to? Darcy tried to move her head to the side, but the pain in her neck prevented her from moving it more than a centimetre. Birds and Shane. They’d been in bed together, they had been happy. It was a good morning.

Darcy tried to move again, but still no joy. What had she done after the birds and the bed? What had changed so dramatically for her to end up here? Where was here? She closed her eyes, hoping this would help her to remember something. As she tried to trace her memory back a smell registered, antiseptic. She wasn’t alone, there was no way she would have been able to clean up whatever wounds she had, someone else must have done it for her. She tried to call out, but only managed a barely audible groan.

Birds, Shane, bed… hoard. The image of her dad coming through the bedroom door was as clear as day in her memory. There had been a hoard of the undead coming, she had to get dressed and move. She had dressed, she remembered pulling her jeans and shirt on. They must have left Alexandria, she wouldn’t have left without her family. They wouldn’t have left without her.

Darcy managed to calm her breathing with the thought of being safely out of harm’s way with her family. She had to be with someone that cared for her, who else would have cleaned up her wounds? She was sure that Shane would walk into the room at any moment and help her sit up.

She closed her eyes and let herself slip into a gentle sleep. She had realised how tired she was. The memories played over in her mind as she slept. Birds, Shane, bed, hoard, dad, panic. But she was okay now, it was over, she was safe. Birds, Shane, bed, hoard, dad, panic, safety… Darcy’s eyes snapped open, she had briefly remembered something else…

A door creaked at the other end of the room and she heard the steady footfall of a pair of heavy boots. The smell was familiar, but not comforting. The boots walked closer to the bed – she was sure by now that she was in a bed – and all Darcy could do was wait. Her body wouldn’t carry her out of here, she couldn’t run.

‘Good morning, princess. I thought you’d never wake up.’ Negan peered down at Darcy and brushed her hair to the side.


	21. Chapter 21

Darcy awoke to the sound of birds chirruping and a cool breeze on her skin. For a moment her mind was calm and content – and then she opened her eyes. The birds were still singing and she could see the open window where the breeze was entering the room and then she remembered why she didn’t recognise any of her surroundings. She wasn’t in Alexandria, she wasn’t with Shane. She was with him again and she had no idea how or why.

Darcy managed to scoot her body up the bed so she was half sitting, supported by the pillows. She had guessed she was in either a cabin or a barn – it was a cabin after all. Her injuries were less painful than the last time she had woken up and she could turn her head to get a good look at the room.

She looked to her left to see a bottle of water on the bedside table; it was only then that she realised how thirsty she was. It took her about five seconds to glug down the contents. She spent the next few minutes trying to remember what had happened: she had been in bed with Shane, her dad had warned them about a horde and then they got ready to leave. What else?

Darcy screwed her eyes shut. She remembered putting her clothes on quickly and going downstairs. She had picked up her backpack and filled it with supplies. The picture in her head became clearer and as she looked over to the other side of the room she could see her backpack on the floor next to the dresser.

She remembered being hurried out of the house; they had needed to get to safety quickly. The horde had been too big to fight, their only option had been to flee. She refused to leave the house; she remembered that. She remembered having a heated discussion with Shane and her dad. She remembered Carl telling her she was an idiot.

What else? Why did she refuse to go? She couldn’t think of a good reason. There was no reason why she would refuse to get herself to safety. Darcy put herself back into the hallway of the house; she could almost feel Shane’s grip on her forearm. She remembered turning back and pushing him off.

‘You fucking idiot.’ Darcy thumped the back of her head against the headboard. She’d gone back for him. She hadn’t wanted to leave him in a cage to die. She had decided that he didn’t deserve that.

‘Good morning, beautiful.’ Negan entered the room with his usual bravado. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fantastic. Never better.’ Her voice was hoarse, but the sarcasm still came through.

‘I am very pleased to hear that.’ He handed her a bowl of oatmeal. ‘Eat, you must be starved.’

Part of her wanted to throw the contents of the bowl over him, but her stomach wouldn’t have forgiven her. She quickly wolfed down the bland meal and felt her stomach start to bloat at the fullness. She wondered how long it had been since she’d eaten anything.

‘What happened?’

‘I saved your fucking life, princess.’ He took the bowl out of her hands and sat next to her on the bed.

‘I think I saved yours first.’

‘And you’d be dead if you hadn’t let me out.’

She nodded to herself; pleased that her memory was working, if only a little. ‘What happened to everyone else?’

‘I don’t know.’

Darcy breathed and tried to contain her frustration. No matter what she did this man seemed to have some kind of power over her. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated that he had apparently been the one to save her life.

‘What happened to me?’

‘You fell. Hit your head pretty damn hard.’

Darcy shrugged, her injuries fit in with that detail. It would explain the pain in her shoulder, neck and head.

‘By the time anyone had noticed they were already too far away.’

‘Didn’t anyone look for me?’

‘I’m sure they tried. It was chaos.’

‘Haven’t you tried looking for them?’

‘I have.’

She didn’t believe him. The rest of his story was believable. She was grateful to be alive, but she couldn’t believe that he had been out there trying to find her family. She kept her distrust to herself, she was relying on him for survival at the moment and couldn’t rock the boat too much.

‘How long have we been here?’

‘Four days. You’ve been in and out.’

Darcy had a vague recollection of being in and out of consciousness. She decided to believe him on this point as well.

‘Is it just us here?’ She turned her head to look at him for the first time since he’d sat down on the bed.

‘It is.’ He smiled down at her.

‘I’m not yours anymore. You know that, right?’

‘Sure, princess.’ He had a knowing smile.

‘I mean it. This is purely platonic.’

**

Three more days and Darcy was up and about by herself. The cabin had just one bedroom, but Negan had been a gentleman and taken the sofa – she laughed at the notion of him being a gentleman. They had a small kitchen and a working bathroom. Apparently they had lucked out with this cabin – solar panels and its own water supply. She guessed it had belonged to some doomsday prepper. The basement was stocked with dried and canned goods, they’d be okay here for a long while.

Darcy couldn’t do much, she’d had to put her arm in a makeshift sling to support her shoulder. She took inventory of their supplies and got to know the immediate area around the cabin. She had decided that Negan was the luckiest man she’d ever met, landing on his feet like this. Just days before he had been locked up in a basement. Her bad luck had become his good fortune.

She let herself enjoy the warmth of the sun on her face as sat on the porch. Her mind was working overtime with plans, all of which had to wait for her body to heal.

‘You look so pretty when you’re thinking.’ Negan sat next to her on the bench.

‘The soil looks good enough to grown some vegetables.’ She pointed to the spot immediately in front of the cabin. ‘We have some seeds downstairs, I’ll be able to get started in a few days.’

‘Not just a pretty face, are you?’

‘No. I’m not. I have a brain, too.’ She stood up, unsure why his off the cuff comment had irritated her so much.

‘Hey.’ He held her hand. ‘I didn’t mean to piss you off.’

Darcy felt her stomach flip and she scolded herself for feeling excitement at his touch. ‘Where’s the nearest road?’ She snatched her hand away and sat back down.

‘That way.’ He pointed through a clearing in the trees and Darcy could just about make out an overgrown track. ‘You’re not going anywhere alone, sweetheart. We can’t have anything happening to you.’

It was as if he’d read her mind. She’d forgotten he could do that. ‘Once my shoulder’s healed…’

‘We’ll go together.’ His hand stroked at hers.

‘Okay.’ She sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this chapter didn’t post properly - just found it in ‘drafts’. Sorry if the story seemed confused without it!

Darcy awoke to the sound of birds chirruping and a cool breeze on her skin. For a moment her mind was calm and content – and then she opened her eyes. The birds were still singing and she could see the open window where the breeze was entering the room and then she remembered why she didn’t recognise any of her surroundings. She wasn’t in Alexandria, she wasn’t with Shane. She was with him again and she had no idea how or why.

Darcy managed to scoot her body up the bed so she was half sitting, supported by the pillows. She had guessed she was in either a cabin or a barn – it was a cabin after all. Her injuries were less painful than the last time she had woken up and she could turn her head to get a good look at the room.

She looked to her left to see a bottle of water on the bedside table; it was only then that she realised how thirsty she was. It took her about five seconds to glug down the contents. She spent the next few minutes trying to remember what had happened: she had been in bed with Shane, her dad had warned them about a horde and then they got ready to leave. What else?

Darcy screwed her eyes shut. She remembered putting her clothes on quickly and going downstairs. She had picked up her backpack and filled it with supplies. The picture in her head became clearer and as she looked over to the other side of the room she could see her backpack on the floor next to the dresser.

She remembered being hurried out of the house; they had needed to get to safety quickly. The horde had been too big to fight, their only option had been to flee. She refused to leave the house; she remembered that. She remembered having a heated discussion with Shane and her dad. She remembered Carl telling her she was an idiot.

What else? Why did she refuse to go? She couldn’t think of a good reason. There was no reason why she would refuse to get herself to safety. Darcy put herself back into the hallway of the house; she could almost feel Shane’s grip on her forearm. She remembered turning back and pushing him off.

‘You fucking idiot.’ Darcy thumped the back of her head against the headboard. She’d gone back for him. She hadn’t wanted to leave him in a cage to die. She had decided that he didn’t deserve that.

‘Good morning, beautiful.’ Negan entered the room with his usual bravado. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fantastic. Never better.’ Her voice was hoarse, but the sarcasm still came through.

‘I am very pleased to hear that.’ He handed her a bowl of oatmeal. ‘Eat, you must be starved.’

Part of her wanted to throw the contents of the bowl over him, but her stomach wouldn’t have forgiven her. She quickly wolfed down the bland meal and felt her stomach start to bloat at the fullness. She wondered how long it had been since she’d eaten anything.

‘What happened?’

‘I saved your fucking life, princess.’ He took the bowl out of her hands and sat next to her on the bed.

‘I think I saved yours first.’

‘And you’d be dead if you hadn’t let me out.’

She nodded to herself; pleased that her memory was working, if only a little. ‘What happened to everyone else?’

‘I don’t know.’

Darcy breathed and tried to contain her frustration. No matter what she did this man seemed to have some kind of power over her. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated that he had apparently been the one to save her life.

‘What happened to me?’

‘You fell. Hit your head pretty damn hard.’

Darcy shrugged, her injuries fit in with that detail. It would explain the pain in her shoulder, neck and head.

‘By the time anyone had noticed they were already too far away.’

‘Didn’t anyone look for me?’

‘I’m sure they tried. It was chaos.’

‘Haven’t you tried looking for them?’

‘I have.’

She didn’t believe him. The rest of his story was believable. She was grateful to be alive, but she couldn’t believe that he had been out there trying to find her family. She kept her distrust to herself, she was relying on him for survival at the moment and couldn’t rock the boat too much.

‘How long have we been here?’

‘Four days. You’ve been in and out.’

Darcy had a vague recollection of being in and out of consciousness. She decided to believe him on this point as well.

‘Is it just us here?’ She turned her head to look at him for the first time since he’d sat down on the bed.

‘It is.’ He smiled down at her.

‘I’m not yours anymore. You know that, right?’

‘Sure, princess.’ He had a knowing smile.

‘I mean it. This is purely platonic.’

**

Three more days and Darcy was up and about by herself. The cabin had just one bedroom, but Negan had been a gentleman and taken the sofa – she laughed at the notion of him being a gentleman. They had a small kitchen and a working bathroom. Apparently they had lucked out with this cabin – solar panels and its own water supply. She guessed it had belonged to some doomsday prepper. The basement was stocked with dried and canned goods, they’d be okay here for a long while.

Darcy couldn’t do much, she’d had to put her arm in a makeshift sling to support her shoulder. She took inventory of their supplies and got to know the immediate area around the cabin. She had decided that Negan was the luckiest man she’d ever met, landing on his feet like this. Just days before he had been locked up in a basement. Her bad luck had become his good fortune.

She let herself enjoy the warmth of the sun on her face as sat on the porch. Her mind was working overtime with plans, all of which had to wait for her body to heal.

‘You look so pretty when you’re thinking.’ Negan sat next to her on the bench.

‘The soil looks good enough to grown some vegetables.’ She pointed to the spot immediately in front of the cabin. ‘We have some seeds downstairs, I’ll be able to get started in a few days.’

‘Not just a pretty face, are you?’

‘No. I’m not. I have a brain, too.’ She stood up, unsure why his off the cuff comment had irritated her so much.

‘Hey.’ He held her hand. ‘I didn’t mean to piss you off.’

Darcy felt her stomach flip and she scolded herself for feeling excitement at his touch. ‘Where’s the nearest road?’ She snatched her hand away and sat back down.

‘That way.’ He pointed through a clearing in the trees and Darcy could just about make out an overgrown track. ‘You’re not going anywhere alone, sweetheart. We can’t have anything happening to you.’

It was as if he’d read her mind. She’d forgotten he could do that. ‘Once my shoulder’s healed…’

‘We’ll go together.’ His hand stroked at hers.

‘Okay.’ She sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

Weeks had passed since Negan and Darcy first found the cabin. She was no closer to finding any sign of her family. They’d looked everywhere she could think of (more than once) and she’d half given up any hope. The first couple of weeks after her shoulder had healed enough Darcy spent all day every day walking the surrounding area looking for signs and clues. Negan had followed her and kept his objections to himself. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Now she went out every few days, and her efforts were half-arsed at best.

In their time alone together Darcy had learned a lot more about Negan than she’d known before. She learned about his wife, his family, what he did before and she had started to feel herself warm towards him. She told herself to stop that and that she had no business getting involved with him intimately again.

She had spent the last 40 minutes having an afternoon nap on the porch. Her dream had seemed so real. She was back in the house in Alexandria. She had looked at the disappointed look on her dad’s face before heading towards the basement. She took one last look over at the three important people left in her life before descending the stairs. The key was on a hook on the far wall from the cage, without thought she took it down and unlocked the cage.

It had been the snap of a branch that had woken her from her dream. She rubbed her eyes and tried to think about what had happened next. She already knew this part of the story. She needed to know more.

‘I’m going to get the log burner going for tonight.’ Negan smiled at Darcy, his arms full of chopped wood.

‘You think it’ll be cold?’

‘It’s going to rain.’ He took a cursory look up at the clouds.

Darcy followed his gaze and silently agreed.

**

The warmth of the fire made the bean stew taste amazing. If Darcy could just put everything else out of her mind she could almost imagine herself camping with her dad. She sat with her back to the arm of the sofa and her legs crossed in front of her. Negan glanced over at her every now and again. She would have loved to know what he was thinking, but she really didn’t want to ask.

‘Do you have a longer term plan?’ Darcy placed her plate on the coffee table. ‘This can’t be all you want.’

‘We’re safe, that’s enough for me right now.’

Darcy thought about the word he’d used: “we’re”. She couldn’t help but like the fact that he seemed to care about her. She told herself to stop.

‘You were always the man with the plan before.’

‘I’ve had a lot of time to reflect.’ He prevented her from asking any further questions by taking the plates through to the kitchen area.

‘I’m going to look again tomorrow.’ Darcy stood in the doorway of the kitchen. ‘You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.’

‘I don’t mind. Tomorrow’s fine.’

‘I know you think it’s pointless, that I won’t find them. I can go by myself, I’ll be fine.’

‘You’re not going alone, princess.’

‘I’m not going to run away…’

‘That’s not what I’m worried about. We’ll go together, I can keep you safe.’

‘Fine, but I don’t want any complaining.’

‘Do I ever?’

**

Their trip into town had been unsuccessful again. There were no signs of any change since they’d been there last. The only positive to come out of it was the bottle of whisky they’d found. Darcy wasn’t a whisky drinker, but at this point she wasn’t fussy.

The log burner was going again and between them they had gotten half way down the bottle. They had migrated from the sofa down to the rug in front of the flames.

‘I think I’m being punished.’ Darcy poured herself another glass.

‘For what?’

‘My sins.’

‘You’re barely an adult, what could you have possibly done?’

‘A lot.’ She tapped her finger against the glass. ‘You’ve spent a lot of time with me, do you really think I was all sweet and innocent before all of this?’

‘What could you have possibly done that’s so fucking bad?’

Darcy shook of the goose bumps she got from his deep chuckle. ‘Tempted a man into cheating on his girlfriend, taken a lot of illegal substances, slept with my best friend’s dad and basically killed my own unborn baby by drinking myself half to death.’ She lifted her glass. ‘I’m such a good person.’

‘A lot of people have done a lot worse than you.’ The drink hadn’t really affected him, it had made his voice a little softer maybe – but no obvious changes that Darcy could see. ‘Your best friend’s dad?’ He raised an eyebrow.

‘You were right when you said I had a type.’ She laughed. Her hand inched closer to Negan’s until their fingers touched. The booze made her head swim; she didn’t know whether to move away or keep inching closer to him. It was her call, and she knew it. He would follow her lead. She remained in some sort of weird limbo, half in and half out. Her face fixed firmly on the flames in the log burner, but she could feel herself being drawn to him. She refused to move her hand away from his and by this point the silence in the room was deafening.

‘We shouldn’t…’ Her voice cracked.

‘What?’

‘You know.’ Her fingers were now entwined with his.

‘Why?’

Darcy’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to tell him all of the reasons. She turned her face towards his and hadn’t realised how close he was – his lips just inches from her own.

‘Give me a reason.’ His hand stroked the hair away from her hot cheeks.

Darcy could think of a million, but none of them wanted to be heard.

Negan placed his hand on the back of her neck and brought her close. He kissed her deeply, and fell just short of treating her roughly. Darcy leaned into the kiss and rested her hand on his arm. His free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. With her legs straddled either side of his thighs she could feel his arousal through his jeans. His hands roamed at her body; first stroking across her lower back, down to her jean-covered bottom and over her breasts. She couldn’t help but moan as his rough thumb teased at her nipples through the thin material of her t-shirt – the t-shirt he soon castoff from her lithe body.

‘We shouldn’t be doing this.’ She pulled away from the kiss, but she didn’t push his hands away from her body.

‘Tell me to stop.’ He kissed at her neck. ‘Tell me you don’t want this.’

Darcy arched her back and dug her fingers into his arm. She did want him, but she didn’t want to want him. The booze had made everything fuzzy and clear at the same time. He rolled her onto the floor and easily removed her jeans and underwear, discarding them along with her t-shirt. He spread her legs wide and positioned himself between her thighs. He dipped a finger into her wetness and couldn’t help but smile as she moaned in anticipation.

‘I can stop, if you want me to.’

Darcy shook her head and bucked her hips up to meet his touch. ‘Please…’

That was the only encouragement he needed. Negan unzipped his jeans and released his erect cock. He teased the head at her entrance and enjoyed the sounds she was making underneath him. He eased himself into her slick pussy and relished the feeling of her tightness around him. He kissed at her neck and up to her lips as he thrust in and out.

Darcy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer with her heels. She held onto his arm with one hand and ran the other through his hair. Her breathing increased with his thrusts and the alcohol meant it wouldn’t be long until she came. She bit her lip to try to prolong the pleasure, but when his fingers moved down to her clit she lost it. She felt herself clench around him as her orgasm pulsated through her body.

She rolled him over onto his back and guided his dick back inside her folds. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his thighs as she moved up and down. He looked up at her and admired the beautiful young woman as she pleasured herself with his member. Her cheeks were pink, her mouth hung slightly open and her head pointed up towards the ceiling.

He couldn’t hold on much longer. The sight of her moving on top of him and the feeling of her tightness around him were too much. Negan moved his hands onto her hips and held her tightly onto his cock as he released his load inside her with a low grunt. He felt her body convulse as she enjoyed her second orgasm before she flopped her body on top of his.

So much for a platonic relationship.


	24. Chapter 24

When Darcy woke up the next morning the first thing she noticed was the smell of the long-burned-out fire in the log burner. She groaned at the feeling of her sore head and stiff limbs – that’s when she remembered. She remembered drinking far too much. She remembered throwing herself at him. Darcy looked down at Negan as he slept soundly on the rug. She quietly eased herself up from the floor and walked to the bathroom, desperate to feel human again and wash away the night before. 

By the time she had finished in the bathroom Negan was up and about. Darcy tried to avoid seeing or speaking to him, not an easy task when they only had each other for company. 

‘Good morning, princess. How’re you feeling?’

‘Fresh as a daisy.’ She stretched out her sore shoulder. 

Negan stepped closer to Darcy and swept her hair over her shoulder. ‘We had quite a night.’

‘I was drunk.’ She said quietly. 

‘So was I.’ He rested his hand on her waist.

‘You don’t get drunk.’ She felt her breath catch in her throat and hated herself for it. She had been drunk last night; she had acted on her base instincts. But she wasn’t drunk now. 

Negan laughed. ‘Maybe I do. Maybe you took advantage of me.’

‘It can’t happen again.’ She just about managed to step away from his touch. 

‘Sure, sweetheart. Until next time.’ He raised his eyebrow. 

**

Darcy had busied herself in the garden ever since that night, even when she had nothing to do. She made sure she wore herself out each day so she could avoid a repeat of that night. She had kept their conversations short and polite and took herself to bed early. Still, she could feel his eyes on her. He was waiting for her to be weak again. 

That moment came three weeks later. Darcy walked ten paces in front of Negan as they made their way back to the cabin from a supply run. She really had mastered keeping her distance from him. 

‘You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t slow down.’

‘I’m fine.’ She kept her eyes forward. 

‘You’ve been ignoring me for weeks now.’

Darcy stopped in her tracks and turned around. ‘It’s impossible to ignore you. You’re always there!’

‘I didn’t do anything to you that you didn’t want.’

Darcy opened her mouth to protest, but just turned back around and carried on walking. 

‘You practically jumped me. Couldn’t keep your hands off of me.’

‘You would remember better than me...’

‘Stop acting like you don’t know. I know you can’t stop thinking about me. You want nothing more than for me to stick…’

‘Shut up.’ Darcy turned and struck him on the chest with her fist. He laughed at her feeble attempt to harm him which led her to strike him again. This time he held onto her wrists. She looked up at him and felt the familiar palpitations in her chest, the redness starting to form on her cheeks and the shortness of her breath. 

‘Are you done?’

She wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her and hold her. She tilted her head up to him and waited, all she got in return was a knowing smile. She told herself not to, she knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn’t help herself. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He removed his hands from her wrists and pulled her closer. 

Negan pushed her back into a nearby tree and slid his hand up the side of her tank top. His kisses moved down to her neck, he stopped when he was close to her ear. ‘Do you want me to stop?’

Darcy swallowed and shook her head. She reached out to pull him closer to her but he snatched her wrists and held them together above her head. 

‘I’m going to need more than that, princess.’

‘No. Don’t stop.’ Her voice was almost breathless

He unbuttoned her jeans with his free hand and let them fall around her feet. Darcy kicked the jeans and her boots away from her body. Negan let go of her wrists and lifted her off of the ground. 

Darcy wrapped her legs around him and winced at the pain of the tree bark in her back. Negan slid the tank top off of her body, leaving her in just her underwear. She ground herself on the bulge in his jeans and cursed herself for wanting him so much. She pushed the leather jacket off of his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor, the heavy material almost making a thud as it hit the ground.

Negan moved Darcy’s panties to one side and placed the head of his cock at her pussy. She tried to push herself onto his length, but he held her in place – in limbo.

‘We can stop if you don’t want this.’ He slid himself up and down her wet slit. 

Darcy rested her head on the tree trunk and looked up at the canopy. There was a small part of her that didn’t want this, but her body was screaming out for him. 

‘What’ll it be?’

‘Just fuck me. Please!’ The words came out like a spoilt child. 

Negan laughed at the desperation in her eyes and her voice. He rammed his full length into her, pushing her roughly against the tree.

Darcy winced at the pain stabbing into her back, but moaned at the pleasure as he thrust into her. She held onto his broad back, bunching up his t-shirt and eventually pulling it off of his torso. He kissed at her mouth, her neck and her breasts; all the while his rough treatment of her body never eased. 

‘You like that?’ He pulled her hair and made her look into his eyes. 

Her agreement was barely recognisable as English. 

‘I know I can fuck you better than your limp-dick boyfriend.’ He punctuated the words with his thrusts. He kept his grip tangled in her hair, looking into her eyes as he simultaneously taunted and pleasured her. 

Darcy dug her nails into his back; she was pleased to see a wince of pain in his face. 

Negan let go of her hair and held her hands above her head again. ‘How disappointed would your boyfriend be to see you moaning on my dick?’ His teeth grazed against her neck before he started kissing her again.

‘Don’t.’ She struggled against his grip.

‘You want me to stop?’

She shook her head no. ‘Don’t talk about him. He’s not here, you are.’ She tightened her legs around his waist. 

Negan let one of her arms go free. ‘Touch yourself.’

She paused and just looked at him. 

‘I want you to make yourself cum all over my dick.’

Darcy moved her hand down to her clit and bit her lip at the sensations that sparked through her. She could feel herself start to clench around him. 

‘Look at me.’ Negan held onto her hair again, making her look into his eyes as she played with her clit. 

Darcy did her best to fix her gaze on him, but her eyelids fluttered closed every now and again. Her moans increased as she felt herself tighten and felt him tense inside of her. Her thighs gripped around him and her whole body shook with the pleasure of her orgasm. Negan thrust into her one last time and held her against the tree as he reached his own climax.

‘Are you going to try and tell me you didn’t enjoy that, princess?’ He stepped back and let her down from the tree. 

Darcy groaned at the relief of the stabbing pain in her back. She silently pulled her clothes back on and started back towards the cabin. 

‘Do not walk away from me!’

Darcy stopped in her tracks at the sound of his booming voice. 

‘You cannot have this both ways. I get that you’re confused about your fucking feelings…’

‘I do not have feelings for you!’

‘Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. Never mind the fact you were moaning my name minutes ago, begging me not to stop fucking you. But you have no feelings, and you certainly aren’t confused about them.’ 

Darcy opened her mouth to retort – she had nothing. She knew he was right, she just didn’t want to admit it to herself, or to him.


	25. Chapter 25

The air in the cabin was hot and thick; Darcy had been staring at the ceiling from her bed for, what felt like, hours. She hadn’t spoken now in over two days, for some reason she had it in her head that a vow of silence would also lead to celibacy. And it had, so far. But it had only been two days and she could feel the sweat beading on her skin as she became increasingly frustrated with the hot temperature and the knowledge that he was next door just waiting for her to make the next move. 

She knew his tricks by now. He had already tempted her back into his arms once (twice) and now he needed it to be her choice. He needed to see her break and beg for him. Darcy was determined not to give in, but the heat was making her resolve waver. The heat in the room seemed to increase and the air felt like syrup. 

Darcy swallowed what moisture she had left in her throat and exhaled deeply. She was thirsty, but going through to the kitchen was a little too close to him to be viable option. She tried to put her parched tongue out of her mind, but the only other thing she could think about was him. It was probably cooler in the sitting room, there was more air in there. She started to tell herself that she could just sit there with him, nothing had to happen. Although, would it be so bad if something did happen?

She played out all of the scenarios in her mind. They had been stuck here together for months now, there was no sign of her family, and no one had been looking for her. How long was she supposed to wait? What was the polite duration of time to give up on the love of your life? Darcy flipped her pillow onto the cool(er) side and huffed as she closed her eyes. Shane would wait; she knew that in her heart. There was no way he would give up on her so quickly like she had on him. 

Darcy swung her legs out of bed and stared at her feet for a moment before standing. She pulled her hair into a knot on top of her head and dressed herself in the discarded shorts from the bedroom floor. She didn’t know why she was so worried about controlling herself around him, he would surely be able to control himself around her – she looked an absolute state. She padded through to the kitchen and filled a glass with water from the tap – she knew how lucky they were to have clean, running water. Darcy set the glass down on the side after her third glass and held onto the counter as she waited for the cool breeze that would never come. 

‘It’s late.’ Negan’s voice was croaky from sleep. ‘Or early.’

‘It’s too hot.’ She turned to face him. ‘Don’t laugh at my hair.’ She scrunched at the mound on top of her head. 

‘I’ve seen you in a worse state than that, princess.’

Darcy looked out of the window; the sun was starting to come up. ‘I’m going to go for a walk, see if I can get some air.’

‘Not alone, you’re not.’

She couldn’t even pretend to be exasperated; she was flattered that he cared so much about her safety. ‘You’d better hurry up then.’

**

They managed to walk the furthest they’d been since they had found the cabin – Darcy put that down to getting such an early start. They had kept to the main road and, since they’d come upon signs to a town they hadn’t seen before, Darcy was determined to keep going. 

‘If we go much further we won’t make it back before dark.’

‘We might get lucky and find a car that works.’ She watched the cogs turn in his brain. 

‘Okay.’ He shrugged and pressed on. 

Another 45 minutes and they reached the edge of the town. It wasn’t a large town, Darcy could tell by looking at the population figure on the sign, but a place this remote would have had amenities. They carefully made their way through the streets and easily found the main street. 

Darcy prodded at Negan’s arm. ‘There’s a school over there.’

He smiled at her; they both knew that they had a good chance of finding some decent supplies there – as well as the possibility of a working vehicle. 

‘Locked.’ Darcy shook the gate in frustration. ‘Maybe there’s another way in?’

Negan looked down at the padlock on the gate and turned it over in his hand. ‘Does this look like it’s been here since the beginning?’

Darcy inspected the lock again, it looked new. She smiled up at him. 

‘Don’t get your hopes up, princess. It could be anyone in there.’

‘Come on.’ She walked around the fence looking for another way in. ‘If there are people in here…’

‘Darcy…’ 

‘If there are people in here, there’ll be someone…’ She stopped in her tracks at the sound of a shotgun being cocked. ‘… patrolling.’ Darcy put her hands above her head and slowly turned around, the barrel of the gun was closer than she had initially thought. 

The man holding the gun didn’t say a word, he just looked between the two of them with his aim fixed on Negan – clearly the bigger threat out of the two of them. 

‘Hi.’ Darcy started to step closer. ‘We haven’t come to cause trouble…’

‘I’ll be the judge of that.’ The man’s tone was even an unfriendly. 

‘We’re just looking for my family.’

‘You ain’t from around here, sweetheart. What family could you possibly be looking for here?’

‘My dad and my brother.’

Negan smiled at the omission of Shane’s name. 

‘We got separated a while back.’ Darcy cocked her head to get a better look at the man’s eyes, still convinced she could appeal to his better nature. 

‘Has that one worked for you before?’

‘It’s not a ruse… I really am looking for my family. If we could just come in…’

‘That ain’t my decision to make.’ The man lowered his gun. ‘Wait here.’

Darcy and Negan watched him troop up to the main building. 

‘Maybe we should go?’ Darcy looked over to Negan. 

‘You think I’m scared of that guy?’ He scoffed. 

‘Well, he did have a gun. And you did have your hands in the air.’ Darcy could feel the look he was giving her, she decided it best to be quiet. 

They both kept their eyes focussed on the main building. It was about five minutes before there was any movement – about seven people came out of the building and started making their way down to the fence. 

Darcy squinted, the midday sun impaired her vision. She was desperate to see whether she recognised anyone. Even if she didn’t manage to find her family alive, she’d be happy of anyone that could tell her what had happened to them. Her heart skipped a beat – she’d be able to make out the silhouette of her dad any day. Carl was next to him, and a few others from the group in Alexandria. Her smile broadened as Shane came into view. She looked over at Negan, his expression was unchanged. 

‘Darcy is that you?’ Rick all but ran toward the fence once he recognised his eldest child. ‘Let her in,’ he called to someone Darcy didn’t recognise. ‘We thought you were dead.’

‘Negan saved my life.’ She looked over at the embodiment of her confused emotions and then back at her dad. ‘We’ve been looking for you for months.’

‘Thank you for keeping her safe.’

Darcy knew how hard it must have been for her dad to say those words to him. She let her gaze wander past her dad and brother to settle on Shane. His expression was odd to her, he looked conflicted. She widened her mouth to smile at him when her eyes moved down to his hand – attached to the hand of a woman. A pregnant woman.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this final chapter posted (that is, if anyone's still reading!). I kept going back and forth, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, apologies if there are any typos/ errors!
> 
> Comments are welcome/ encouraged (as always!)

After a teary reunion Rick insisted his daughter stay the night and Darcy insisted the invitation be extended to Negan; it was too late for him to set off back to the cabin safely. A gentle reminder that he had saved her life, and was responsible for her living as long as she had, was enough to convince her dad. Neither of them looked particularly pleased about the situation. 

They ate an awkward meal with the rest of the large group, it had been so long since Darcy had spent time with more than one person and the multitude of conversations repressed her into silent contemplation. She had made sure she and Negan sat together; however awkward this was for her, she couldn’t imagine how it was for him – have you ever been in a room full of people with such a visceral hatred of you? 

Even though they sat closely Darcy was careful to give no signs of their “relationship”, she didn’t have the energy to have that conversation with her dad. As she moved the food around her plate her attention turned to the other side of the room – Shane. He was being attentive to his – whatever she was to him – and it gave her pang of jealousy, he looked so happy. Why shouldn’t he be? For all he had known she was long dead, of course she would want him to move on with his life. But that was the problem, she wasn’t, dead. She was alive and well and here, watching him play happy families with another woman. 

‘She’s got nothing on you, sweetheart.’ Negan nudged her. 

Darcy smiled at him, the first sign of affection she had shown since they had arrived. When she looked back over to Shane she caught him looking over at her just before he turned his head away. She didn’t need long to process the emotion on his face, any sign of a happy family man had been wiped away. 

Darcy was pleased of the quiet when she headed up to bed; her dad had made her a makeshift bed in his own room. He wanted to keep her close, safe. She tried her best to sleep, but her mind was too full and sleep would not come. One hour turned into two and soon enough her dad had crawled into his own bed and was snoring softly on the other side of the room. 

Needing some air, and a change of scenery, she walked outside and sat on the front steps of the school. The cool night air made her arms tingle and she wrapped her arms around herself as she contemplated, well everything. 

‘Hey.’

Darcy didn’t need to look up to know who that voice belonged to, she knew it well. It was the last person and the only person she wanted to see all in one. She wanted to collapse in his arms and pretend nothing had changed; couldn’t they just go back to how things were? 

He quietly sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. ‘I’m so happy you’re okay.’

She turned her face towards him and leaned in for a gentle kiss, he responded by placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her in closer. Her head swam with the good memories: their first night together, his declaration of love, and how happy she’d been when they had been reunited the first time. Then flooded in the not-so-happy memories: Debbie, Carolyn and now this other woman; this other, pregnant woman. She pushed him off and the confusion in his face just made her want to slap him. 

He moved in close again to kiss her, but she pulled back slightly. ‘We’re just delaying the inevitable…’

Shane responded with another kiss and it made her want to leave the inevitable until tomorrow. She could just stay in this bubble forever, his hands tangled in her hair and his lips firmly planted on hers. This was all she had wanted for so long, and it was all she thought he had wanted. 

‘We can’t…’ She pushed him away and stood up. 

‘Darcy…’

‘Are you going to leave her for me?’ One look at his face told her he wasn’t.

‘I want to be with you.’ 

Darcy started to walk back towards the building when Shane grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving another inch. Before she knew it she was pressed up against the wall with his hands on her hips and his lips littering kisses along her collar bone. 

‘Shane…’ Her protest was faltering, she couldn’t find the strength to tell him no. She didn’t want to tell him no. 

His hand trailed down past her hips and unbuttoned her jeans, he soon worked them off of her legs and Darcy stepped out of them before wrapping her legs around his waist. It was in that moment she felt guilt, not for the sake of the nameless pregnant woman inside, for Negan. 

‘Stop.’ She shoved him away and hurriedly pulled her jeans back on. ‘I can’t do this to… you.’ Her voice faltered and she cursed herself.

‘I get the feeling this ain’t about me.’

‘No, maybe it’s about that woman you knocked up!’ She hoped misdirection would work. 

He laughed. ‘Did you fuck him?’

Darcy felt her cheeks redden and her mouth dry up. Shane grabbed her arm again, but this time his grip was tighter. 

‘Did you?’ His eyes didn’t leave hers, but still no words would form. ‘Tell me, how long did it take for you to spread your legs for him? I bet you couldn’t wait to crawl back into bed with him…’

‘Get off!’ She clawed at the vice-like grip around her arm. 

He let go and held his hands up. ‘I don’t hear you denying it.’

‘I don’t see why you’re bothered when you’re out here…’

‘Don’t do that, don’t put this all on me.’

‘He came back for me!’ The words came out louder than she had wanted. ‘He came back for me, where were you?’

‘I thought I saw you die, Darcy.’ There it was, that hurt look on his face again. 

‘I’m sorry I had to come here and complicate things for you.’

‘Don’t…’

‘Are you going to leave her for me? Is there any version of this where that would happen? She’s giving you everything you’ve ever wanted…’

‘Would you want me even if I did?’

Darcy opened her mouth to tell him that she would, of course she would, but she wasn’t so sure. Maybe just as inconvenient as it was for him that she turned up alive, it was as convenient for her that he was so attached. She had no choice; she couldn’t be with him now could she? Did that make choosing Negan easier? Could she keep lying to herself about those feelings that had grown?

Darcy tucked her hair behind her ears and looked him straight in the eye. ‘I’m not sure I’d respect you if you did.’

There was no need for her to leave, he walked straight back inside. Darcy slid down the wall into a seated position and held her head in her hands. That was not how she wanted that conversation to go. She hadn’t wanted to have that conversation at all. 

‘Lovers’ tiff?’

‘Don’t you fucking start.’ Darcy’s eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were still red. ‘How much did you hear?’

‘Most of it.’ 

‘I’ve been so focussed on finding them, I didn’t think about the… complications.’

‘Would I be one of those complications?’

Darcy remained silent. He certainly was a complication and she was really struggling with what to do with those feelings; those feelings she desperately wished she didn’t have. 

‘I can make the choice real easy for you, sweetheart. Just say the word and I’m gone.’

**

Darcy had managed about an hour of sleep, or at least that’s what she estimated. She made her way back down to the main hall and scanned the room. 

‘How did you sleep?’ Rick hugged his daughter. 

‘Okay,’ as she broke away from the hug she continued her search of the room. ‘Is Negan up yet?’

‘Don’t worry, no one did anything to him.’ His voice betrayed the fact that he had indeed thought about it. 

‘I need to speak to him, have you seen him yet?’

‘Darcy, what’s going on?’

‘Nothing, I just…’ Her eyes fell on Shane, he was being an attentive partner to his pregnant girlfriend; making sure she was comfortable and that she had enough to eat. ‘I can’t stay here.’ She felt a lump in her throat and tried her best to keep tears from welling up. 

‘What are you talking about? Of course you can.’

‘I can’t,’ she shook her head. ‘I can’t stand to look at that every day.’

‘This is your home…’

Darcy walked out of the main hall, if she was going to have this conversation with her dad then there was no way it was going to be in front of a hundred prying eyes. ‘This isn’t my home.’

‘It will be.’

‘Where’s Negan?’ She hadn’t spotted him in the hall. 

‘I think he left.’

‘When?’ She started for the exit. 

‘Darcy, what are you doing?’

‘I might be able to catch up…’

‘You can’t be serious!’

‘I can’t just leave him all by himself out there!’

‘Have you forgotten what he did to you?’

Darcy swallowed, she hadn’t forgotten. She also hadn’t forgotten the fact that she liked it. She pushed down the thought of any strong feelings for him; she wasn’t ready to deal with those just yet. 

‘Dad, I’m going.’ She hugged him. ‘There’s no place for me here. At least I know you’re all okay.’ She smiled up at him as she pulled away from the hug.

**

Darcy half-jogged the route she and Negan had taken the previous day. She was lucky not to come across any walkers, the route was quiet and clear. As she rounded another corner she spotted him in the distance. It was so, unmistakeably him; the broad shoulders, leather jacket and an imposing posture (even when he thought no one was around). 

‘Hey!’ She called, out of breath and tired from the fast pace. He stopped and slowly turned to face her, they were maybe 100 meters away but she could see the broad smile start to form on his face. 

‘Hey, sweetheart. You look like shit.’ 

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
